Malos entendidos
by S. Lily Potter
Summary: CAP:8 EN LINEA. Como un mal entendido puede separar a una pareja que se profesa tanto amor entra y averigua en que termina este mal entendido. Este es mi primer ff se trata de un HHr espero que les guste y dejen REVIEW por favor
1. El hermoso inicio de aquel dia

_Disclaim:_ Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión. 

Este es mi primer fan fiction, espero que les guste

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El hermoso inicio de aquel día**

La torre de Gryffindor se encontraba en un silencio total; silencio que fue interrumpido por los sollozos de una chica de séptimo curso.

Una chica de castaño cabello ondulado, derramaba amargas lagrimas sobre su almohada, ya que no podía creer como ese día que comenzó con una gran felicidad había llegado a terminar así, donde su corazón quedo hecho mil pedazos. Y aunque ella quisiera, no podía evitar recordar todo lo sucedido aquel día.

_Flash Back_

Aquel día, era un día normal, nada especial para el mundo mágico. Era el inicio del fin de semana y los alumnos visitarían el pueblo de Hogsmeade; era algo que a muchos entusiasmaba, partirían a las 9:00 am; alrededor de las 6:00 pm los miembros del equipo de quidditch de la casa de Gryffindor tendrían entrenamiento; Fuera de eso aquel día era completamente normal. Solo dos personas ansiaban que llegara ese día y no era precisamente por visitar Hogsmeade, era porque aquel día Harry Potter y Hermione Granger cumplían dos año de novios.

Hermione se despertó muy temprano, no podía dormir, y se preguntaba si Harry recordaría lo especial que tenia ese día (n/a: ya saben lo despistados que son los hombres en cuestión de fechas), pero sus dudas desvanecieron cuando por la ventana, al lado de su cama, picoteaba una hermosa lechuza blanca pidiendo que la dejaran entrar. Hermione al reconocer a Hedwig rápidamente abrió la ventana y la dejo entrar, acaricio su lomo, la lechuza dio unos pequeños picotazos en señal de "hola", dejo la carta en manos de la chica y salió por la ventana. Hermione la tomo y leyó:

Nos vemos en el lago a las 6:00 am Con amor Harry 

- _¿Qué estará tramando?_- se preguntó, vio su reloj, el cual le dijo que eran las 5:50 am, así que tomo su túnica y salió al encuentro.

Aún era muy temprano, así que tenía que cuidarse para que no la descubrieran andando por los pasillos a esas horas (n/a: demasiado temprano para ser fin de semana, aún para la chica mas inteligente del curso). Llego al lago sin ningún problema, observo su alrededor y no pudo ver nada ni a nadie, consulto su reloj y...

- _6:00 am exactas _– dijo una voz que provenía de la nada – _muy puntual_ – un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache, un tanto rebelde, salió debajo de una misteriosa capa que Hermione conocía muy bien.

- _Me asustaste_ – dijo la chica como saludo – _Bien aquí estoy, ¿qué tramas Harry?_

- _Nada malo _– dio un tierno, pero apasionado beso a la chica, la cual respondió de la misma manera – _Sígueme_ – Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano y comenzaron a adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido bajo la protección de la capa de invisibilidad.

Mientras mas se adentraban al bosque, Hermione se comenzaba a preocupar, sabia que estaría protegida de cualquier cosa, pero aún así, en el bosque habitaban criaturas peligrosas y le preocupaba. Harry paró delante de un arbusto lo que saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

- _Llegamos_ – dijo el chico, quitándose la capa, abrió camino a su compañera moviendo un buen bulto de ramas y hojas – _adelante_ – dijo, Hermione lo veía muy extrañada, pero obedeció y cuando estuvo del otro lado su cara expresaba una inmensa sorpresa.

- _Harry, esto es hermoso _– Harry la había llevado a un pequeño arroyo, que bajaba de una hermosa cascada, dado que el agua abundaba en ese lugar, el sitio era muy verde, y aunque todavía no amaneciera se podía apreciar lo hermoso del lugar.

- _No tanto como t_ – la chica se ruborizó – _Ven _– y la llevo a unas piedras donde se podían sentar.

- _Este lugar es hermoso, nunca creí que en el bosque pudiera haber un lugar as_ – comenzó a hablar la chica - _¿qué sucede?_ – pregunto a Harry, ya que éste tenia la mirada perdida y no ponía atención a lo que ella le decía.

- _Herrm...Herm...Herm..ione_ – el chico titubeaba

- _¿Qué pasa Harry? me estas comenzando a asustar_ – dijo la chica preocupada. A Hermione le parecía muy extraña su actitud pues nunca había visto tan nervioso a Harry.

Harry tomo las manos de la chica – _Hermione, te amo_

- _Sabes que yo a ti también_

- _Si, lo sé, es por eso que quiero pedirte_ – Harry había soltado las manos de Hermione y buscaba en su túnica, saco una pequeña caja la cual abrió frente a la chica ésta pudo ver que contenía un hermoso anillo con un rubí rojo tallado en forma de rosa – _que formalicemos nuestra relación_ - Hermione no respondió pues estaba un tanto confundida, ¿a caso Harry le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él?, no que no quisiera, pero aún estaban demasiado chicos.

- ¿_Qué quieres decir?, Harry no crees que vas demasiado rápido_

- _Hermione, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, te pediría que te casaras con migo, pero sé que aún estamos muy chicos, es por eso que quiero que lleves este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor y una unión futura, muy futura_

Hermione al oír esto se tranquilizo, y una infinita alegría la invadía (n/a: pues a parte de todas las cualidades que ya conocemos de Harry, Hermione se daba cuenta que tenia un novio muy sensato y que compartían además de un gran amor, un plan de vida) – _Yo también te amo, y no tienes ni idea cuanto_ – y lo beso tiernamente – _Espero que no sea tan futura_

- _¿Qué te parece mañana? _– dijo bromeando Harry

Hermione solo sonrió, Harry saco el anillo de su estuche y lo coloco en el dedo de la mujer que amaba. El Sol comenzaba a salir, la vista era magnifica desde ese lugar, además las flores nocturnas comenzaban a abrirse, lo cual hizo que aquel sito se pusiera cada vez más hermoso.

- _Con el amanecer, nuestro amor florece y crece, como este lugar_ – dijo Harry, a lo cual la chica respondió con una sonrisa y un beso lleno de amor.

Con este nuevo lazo, Harry y Hermione dejaban de ser dos niños jugando a ser novios, ahora eran un hombre y una mujer unidos por un sentimiento capaz de vencer todo: _el amor_

* * *

Bueno la continuación depende de ustedes así que a dejar:

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review


	2. Rumores

_Disclaim:_ Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión. 

Hola a todas, gracias por leer mi fic.

**ana gpe: **Que bueno que te gusta, aquí esta la continuación, y pronto recibirás un review por allí.

**emily Wolen: **Wow que bueno que te gusto, gracias, la verdad es un honor que lo leas, estoy esperando ansiosa una nueva historia tuya. Bye cuidate

**Pgranger: **Bueno, tendrás que esperar un poco mas, para saber que fue exactamente lo que sucedió, pero todo tiene un porque (tal vez si exagere un poco al describir el estado en el que se encontraba Hermione) espero que los sigas leyendo.

**Nelly Esp: **Gracias por tu review, aquí tienes el cap. 2

**Rosana: **Bueno, esto continua, y aquí lo tienes, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te guste.

**Monik: **Gracias por tu comentario. Bueno el libro 5 me gusto, aunque tienes razón con eso de las "inquietudes", pero hay que recordar que es un libro dirigido especialmente a niños (aunque la mayoría de los fans sean adultos), además con tantas cosas creo que lo que menos piensa Harry es en chicas, pero según leí, JK dice que en el libro 6 habrá por allí más movimiento ..

Realmente la muerte de Sirius aún no me termina de convencer (si es injusta, si tan solo Harry hubiera abierto el regalo, si hubiera hablado con él por el espejo..... cara de enojo ), lo de Cho la verdad, mejor así, pues ya no aguantaba a Harry desde el libro 3 con miraditas y sonrojos hacia ella, así se dio cuenta finalmente lo odiosa e histérica que es. Aquí tienes el cap.2, espero que te guste. Bye

**Hrs-Alinch-Her: **Gracias por tus comentarios, y si en los siguientes capítulos verá lo que sucedió exactamente. Cuídate

**Rain-witch-85: **Genial, que bueno que encontraste la historia, te gusto? Espero que si, aquí esta el cap.2 espero que lo leas y dejes tus opiniones, y lo de las amigas de Hemione, tal vez lo incluya en otra historia que mi mente a comenzado a crear, pero primero quiero acabar esta, o no sé tal vez si lo incluya. Bye. PD: que bueno que pudiste usar Internet. Nos vemos y cuídate.

Ahora los dejo con el capitulo. Esto es parte del Flash Back que no termino en el capitulo anterior, pero en este sí.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Rumores**

Estuvieron un rato más disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Vieron sus relojes y ya eran las 7:30 am, así que decidieron ir a la torre de Gryffindor, pues todavía debían cambiarse (n/a: recuerden que era muy temprano y ambos aún traían la pijama puesta), arreglarse y bajar a desayunar si querían ir a Hogsmeade. .

A pesar de que ya había movimiento en el castillo, no tuvieron problemas para llegar a la torre gracias a la capa que Harry había llevado consigo. Harry dejo a Hermione en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo curso y luego se dirigió a la suya.

Al entrar Hermione, Parvati se estaba peinando y Lavander aun estaba en la ducha.

- _Hermione, ¿todavía en pijama?, son las 7:45 am ¿dónde has estado?, creí que estarías ya desayunando, o en la biblioteca_ – dijo Parvati muy sorprendida

- _No, solo estaba...._ – pero fue interrumpida por Lavander que salía del baño

- _Luego nos cuentas, mas vale que te arregles o no estarás lista para ir Hogsmeade_

-_Creo que tienes razón_ – contesto Hermione, se metió a bañar lo más rápido que pudo y de igual forma se arreglo - _¿Qué hora es?_

- _Son la 8:05 am, valla si que eres rápida_ – contesto Parvati

_- Hermione_ – dijo Lavander con curiosidad - _¿qué es eso?_ – señalando al anillo en el dedo de la chica

- _Bueno es, este....._

- _Es un anillo.....¿de compromiso?_ – pregunto Parvati

- _Si, si lo es, ¿te lo dio Harry?, ¿cuándo?....... vamos no te quedes callada cuéntanos ¿cuándo es la boda?_ – dijo Lavander muy emocionada, antes de que Hermione pudiera articular palabra.

- _Claro que me lo dio Harry ¿pues quién mas?_ – dijo con ironía – _Me lo dio esta mañana, y no es un anillo de compromiso, es un anillo, ¿cómo explicarlo?... de unión, un símbolo que representa el amor_

- _y ¿habrá boda?_ – pregunto Parvati

_-Si, tal vez, solo el tiempo lo dirá, ambos acordamos que aún estamos muy chicos y queremos hacer muchas mas cosas antes de tomar esa gran responsabilidad_

- _Valla, ese chico si que piensa con la neuronas y no con las hormonas_ – dijo Lavander – _no como Tom que......_ (n/a: Lavander es novia de un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Tom Wilson y Parvati de Ron Weasley) – pero fue interrumpida

- _Pero...¿cuánto tiempo van a esperar?_ – dijo Parvati

- _Chicas, tengo hambre, son las 8:15 am, quiero ir a desayunar, ó acaso ¿no quieren ir a Hogsmeade_?

- _Claro que si, ¿pero contéstanos?_ – dijo Lavander

- _Por que no lo adivinan, y cuando tengan el dato, me lo pasan, así tendré tiempo para plantearlo...o tal vez... ¿ya no confían en la profesora Trelawney?_– dicho esto salió de la habitación muerta de la risa, seguida de las chicas que al parecer no les gusto el comentario.

Cuando Harry entro en su habitación (n/a: 7:45 am, después que dejo a Hermione) fue directo al baño, ya había visto a Seamus, Dean y Neville abajo en la sala común, así que esperaba ver a Ron allí, pero no fue así, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, cuando salía del baño, unos extraños sonidos provenientes de la cama de Ron atrajeron su atención, se acerco, abrió las cortinas y no lo podía creer aun estaba dormido, lo despertó, lo apuro para que se arreglara y las 8:15 am bajaron a la sala común a esperar a sus respectivas parejas.

Harry vio que una hermosa chica de cabello castaño bajaba por las escaleras de caracol, se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso, segundos después bajaron Parvati y Lavander claramente enfadadas, Parvati cambio su rostro al ver a Ron, quien también la besó, Lavander solo cambio su cara al llegar al Gran Comedor donde vio a Tom.

Se sentaron donde solían hacerlo siempre, tenían que desayunar rápido pues las diligencias hacia Hogsmeade partirían a las 9:00 am, nada extraño había pasado hasta que Ron dio un grito (n/a: no muy fuerte pues solo atrajo la mirada de sus amigos).

- _¿Qué te pasa?_ – dijo Hermione que estaba sentada frente a él

- _Felicidades Hermione!!_– dijo Ron

_-¿por qué?_ – pregunto la chica

- _Pues porque va a ser_ – dijo señalando el anillo de Hermione - _¿y para cuando la boda? _- Hermione solo volteo a ver a Harry

- _No es un anillo de compromiso Ron_ – aclaro Hermione

- oo? _¿entonces?_

- _Por mi mañana mismo me casaría_- dijo bromeando Harry - _pero decidimos mejor esperarnos_, - su voz adquirió seriedad – _antes de tomar esa responsabilidad tan grande, además aún estamos muy chicos y queremos disfrutar nuestra juventud, juntos, claro_

- _Bien, muy bien, pero yo quiero ser el padrino _

- _Mira Ronnie, en vez de estar diciendo tonterías, deberías sentar cabeza como Harry_ – esta vez fue Parvati la que hablo, esperando una propuesta semejante a la que Hermione había recibido esa mañana.

- _¿Yo?_ – dijo el pelirrojo – _Yo no estoy loco como Harry, además ¿con quien me comprometería?_ - se quedo pensado un rato – _Ah!!! ya sé que tal con una chica de séptimo de la casa de Gryffindor que además me vuelve loco_ – Parvati tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, que desapareció cuando Ron se dirigió a su mejor amiga – _oye Lavander, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?_ – Parvati le dio un ligero golpe a Ron.(n/a: Lavander vio a Ron con cara de ¿estas loco?, como ya lo mencione, Lavander era novia de un chico de Ravenclaw, es por eso que no se sientan juntos a desayunar, pero si lo mas cerca que las mesas les permitan)

- _Eres un tonto_ – dijo Parvati, su voz se comenzaba a quebrar – _yo no sé que demonios estoy haciendo contigo, casi tres años desperdiciados. _

Ron al darse cuenta de que su juego iba a ser llorar a la persona que más amaba, la abrazó como cuando se consuela a un niño pequeño y dijo con ternura – _Ya, ya, sabes que te amo, solo estaba jugando, además, hoy es el día de Hermione, no te preocupes que también tu tendrás el tuyo_ – dicho esto le dio un cálido beso lleno de amor.

_- ¿De verdad?, ¿cuándo?_ – dijo Parvati,

- _¿quién es la adivina aquí? Eh?_ – dijo Hermione, Parvati solo se hecho a reírse.

Habían perdido mucho tiempo en su pequeña charla, así que al darse cuenta comieron los más rápido que pudieron, terminaron de desayunar, bajaron a la entrada del castillo y cada pareja tomo una diligencia. Llegaron a Hogsmeade, visitaron la tienda de los gemelos, que estaba repleta de clientes, pero esto no impidió que los gemelos dieran a Harry y Ron unas cuantas bromas, que parecían para todo el año, pero según los gemelos eran para la semana. Fueron a las tres escobas tomaron cerveza de mantequilla y luego cada pareja tomo su propio rumbo, no sin antes recordarle a Ron que tenían entrenamiento, y no porque el capitán del equipo fuera su mejor amigo, le iba permitir llegar tarde.

La noticia del compromiso de Harry y Hermione corrió rápidamente, pues mientras paseaban por Hogsmeade quienes los conocían no dejaban de felicitarlos. Harry y sobre todo Hermione se empezaron a cansar de esa situación (n/a: Hermione estaba feliz, pues ella y Harry habían formado un lazo especial, y eso era algo personal, que solo les incumbía a ella y Harry, además todos los trataba como si se fueran a casar en una semana, y no es que no deseara unir su vida con el hombre que amaba, sino que aún era muy pronto y Harry entendía y estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero los demás no lo entendían y no los dejaban de hostigar con esa situación que la comenzaba a molestar), pues no los dejaban estar ni un momento a solas; así que decidieron regresar al castillo, además a Harry le gustaba llegar antes de la hora planeada al entrenamiento, para alistar todo, ya que era el capitán.

Agarrados de la mano iban caminando, cuando por el camino se encontraron a Draco Malfoy; éste, el año anterior les había ayudado en la batalla donde el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado murió definitivamente, Draco había cambiado (un poco), su padre había muerto, y aunque no era algo que le diera gusto, podía vivir más tranquilo pues ya era libre de decidir su futuro (pues su padre lo había educado para ser un mortífago como él). Draco había adquirido un obsesión por Hermione que a Harry no le gustaba ni en lo más mínimo, para Draco, Harry seguía siendo Potter, pero la sangre sucia había pasado a ser Hermione, y no solo eso habían llegado a ser amigos.

- _Hola! Hermione_ – saludo el chico rubio y le obsequio una rosa a la chica

- _Hola Draco_ – saludo la chica y acepto la flor

- _¿Qué quieres aquí Malfoy?_ – dijo cortante Harry como saludo (y para hacerse notar)

- _Tranquilo Potter, solo venia a saludar a esta linda chica_ – dijo el chico rubio señalando a Hermione, la cual se empezaba a ruborizar (n/a: no piensen que Hermione quiere algo con Draco, y no porque este feo, dijo para ser sincera Harry y Draco eran los chicos más apuestos de Hogwarts, el quidditch les había favorecido a ambos, bueno Hermione se ruborizó porque, bueno quien no lo haría) – _y _- se dirigió hacia Hermione – _a preguntarte sin son ciertos los rumores de que ¿tú y Potter, van a casarse?_

- _No son rumores Malfoy, metetelo bien en la cabeza_ – dijo Harry ya molesto

- _No estoy hablando contigo Potter_ – dijo Draco

Y antes de que Harry respondiera de mala gana Hermione le siguió la corriente y dijo – _Si, es cierto Draco_ – y Draco pudo ver que en la mano de la chica lucía un bello y costoso anillo - _y espero que cuando el día llegué nos puedas acompañar con tu presencia_ – agrego Hermione, en este momento Harry casi explota, pero pudo controlarse

- _Bueno es una pena que pienses desperdiciar tu vida con Potter, y créeme no soy el único que piensa eso_ (n/a: bueno ya he dicho que Harry y Draco eran los chicos más guapos, pero debo mencionar que Hermione era la mas codiciada chica de séptimo, pues a parte de ser hermosa, era inteligente y un sin fin de cualidades que los chicos encontraban en ella) – dicho esto se marchó y al pasar al lado de Harry, le susurro a éste - _aún no están casados_.- lo que ocasiono que Harry se pusiera rojo del coraje.

Harry inicio el paso cuando Draco se marcho - _¿por qué me haces eso?_ – pregunto a Hermione

- _¿Qué?_ – pregunto muy extrañada Hermione

- _Dejar que te regalen cosas, coquetear, ¿hacerme sufrir? –_ Harry estaba realmente celoso

- _Harry, Draco es solo mi amigo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, además sabes que solo te amo a ti_ – y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

- _Vas a conservar eso_ – dijo Harry señalando de mala gana la rosa que Malfoy le había regalado a su novia.

- _Si, ¿te molesta?_

- _Si_ –contesto el chico molesto

- _Harry, no te pongas así, esta hermosa rosa no tiene la culpa de nada_

- _Claro que si_

- _Claro que no, y además que quieres que haga ¿tirarla?_ – la voz de Hermione empezaba a cambiar del tomo molesto al triste, el sabia cuanto le gustaban las rosas, la naturaleza, no en vano la había llevado a ese lugar donde le dio el anillo, el cual tenia como piedra un rubí en forma de rosa que Harry mando hacer especialmente para ella.

- _No, de acuerdo, no me molestare si la conservas, solo espero que........_ – fue interrumpido por un beso lleno de gracias por parte de Hermione

- _Harry eres genial, te amo, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto_ – parecía una niña a la que le compran una paleta después de habérselo negado rotundamente

- _Claro que sí, menos de lo que te amo yo a ti_

- _Claro que n....._- y antes de empezar con la típica pelea de quien ama más a quién, Harry le dio un beso lleno de amor al cual ella no se podía resistir pues lo amaba tanto, así que respondió el beso entregando todo su amor.

Después del beso, siguieron su camino hacia el castillo sin mas interrupciones, llegaron frente al cuadro de la señora gorda, Harry dio la contraseña y entraron, la sala común se encontraba casi desierta pues la mayoría aun no regresaban de la visita a Hogsmeade. Se la pasaron platicando buen rato de las clase, su futuro tanto profesional como en pareja, Hermione vio el reloj.

- _Harry son las 5:10 pm ¿no vas a preparar el entrenamiento?_ – pregunto la chica

- _Oh demonios se me ha hecho tarde_ – dijo el chico alarmado

- _Harry tranquilízate, todavía faltan 50 minutos_

- _Si, lo sé pero no quiero que lleguen y falte por preparar todo, luego no quiero que con ese pretexto se nos vaya la tarde y luego no entrenamos._

- ¿_Quieres que te ayude a prepararlo?_ – se ofreció la chica

- _No gracias, sé que tienes deberes, y no quiero que te atrases por mi culpa, además hay niños traviesos que esperan a que su prefecta los regañe _– esto ultimo lo dijo bromeando – _me ayudas bastante cuidando que no nos bajen los puntos que logramos en los partidos._

- _Bueno, date prisa pues sino no vas a terminar para las 6:00 pm_ – le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y dejo que Harry se fuera.

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

Bueno la continuación depende de ustedes así que a dejar:

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review


	3. Traición

_Disclaim:_ Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión. 

A hora a contestar reviews:

**Monik:** Hola chica, que bueno verte otra vez, me encantan tus reviews. Ahora sobre si Hermione le da celos a Harry a propósito tal vez si, pero inconscientemente; ahora sobre el libro 6, bueno como te dije creo que va a ver mas movimiento o eso leí, en mi opinión, creo que los libros si tienen bastante de realidad, pues los personajes tienen tantos defectos como cualidades, y no te pintan al héroe como un chico perfecto, y esto lo vimos sobre todo en el libro 5 (que carácter!!), ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo para responder a si que regresando a lo del libro 5 del review pasado, te diré que creo que con todos los problemas que tiene, no ha de tener mucho tiempo para pensar en chicas, pero claro como todos a esa edad, paso lo que paso con Cho, además no todos a esa edad tienen muchas novias (o), pues son mas maduros que el resto y creo que Harry debido a su situación le han hecho madurar más, pero bueno esperemos que en el libro 6 JK ponga más acción sobre el tema del amor y como te dije por lo que leí así será. Dime que es eso de 4 ESO, en mi país se divide por primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y claro la universidad, por lo que escribes me imagino que has de estar en 1 de prepa, es decir que has de tener unos 14 ó 15 años ¿me equivoco?; bueno yo voy en 3 de prepa, y es cierto, pronto empezaré con los exámenes más difíciles del todo el semestre. Mi libro favorito también en el prisionero de azkaban, y es que salen personajes nuevos y muy importantes para el resto de la historia, creo que es uno de los mejores libros de la serie, la verdad el libro 5 me gusto también mucho, luego el 4,1 y por ultimo el 2. No creo que vaya a ver "movimiento", espero no decepcionarte y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Emilywolen:** Bueno agradezco mucho tu review, y vas a ser que se me ponga tan roja con el cabello de los Weasley, la verdad tus historias me encantan y espero que pronto pongas una nueva, ojalá de guste este capitulo.

**Nelly Esp:** La verdad es lo primero, y veremos como continua la historia. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black:** Bueno aquí ya sabrás porque llora Hermiones. Espero verte pronto por acá.

**LetticeEvansPotter:** Me encanta la pareja de Harry y Hermione, me gustaría leer tu fic, me podrías dar el nombre, porque por la pagina estoy batallando para encontrarlo. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Hrs-Alinch-Her:** Bueno aquí te explico porque llora Hermione, espero tu review y que me digas como crees que continua para saber si doy demasiadas pistas, o tal vez me des ideas. Te leo pronto (bueno eso espero, si dejas un review)

**Sammen:** Gracias por tu comentario, lo tendré en cuenta, aunque este capitulo ya lo había escrito antes de leer tu review, pero espero que te guste y me dejes tus opiniones.

**Pgranger:** Bueno no falto tanto verdad? Aquí te explicare porque llora Hermione, espero volver a verte.

Ahora sin mas los dejo con el capitulo y espero sus review

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Traición**

Claro, todo muy hermoso, al principio, ¿por qué no se pudo quedar así?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tenias que traicionarme? ¿por qué con ella?, Y yo pensando que ya no significaba nada en tu vida, que por que me amabas a mí habías terminado con ella. Claro, por eso tantas explicaciones para que no te ayudara a preparar el entrenamiento, claro tenias una cita con ella y yo de tonta voy a llevarte tu escoba y haber en que te podía ayudar, claro para que ibas a necesitar una escoba sino ibas a entrenar, ibas a….a…. a verte con esa. Estos eran los pensamientos de la chica que lloraba en la solitaria torre de Gryffindor, recordando como su hermoso día termino en traición.

_Flash Back_

Hermione subió a su habitación por algunos libros, cuando bajo ya no había nadie, supuso que los niños de primer y segundo curso habían salido a los jardines a descansar y aprovechar el tiempo que quedaba de Sol. Comenzó a ser sus deberes, pero sus pensamientos eran ocupados por su amado, Harry, que tanto preparaba antes de cada entrenamiento, pues sin duda las pelotas, la pizarra para las jugadas, las escobas, se decía a sí misma.

- _La escoba!!_ – dio un salto de donde estaba y recordó que Harry no había salido con su Saeta de Fuego, así que decidió ir a llevársela, pues sino tendría que dar otra vuelta y perdería tiempo para terminar de preparar el entrenamiento, además no podía concentrarse ella sola (sin él) lo mejor será llevarle la escoba, ayudarle y ya mañana terminaría los deberes junto con él – _Si eso haré_ – subió a la habitación de los chicos (eso estaba prohibido, pero que mas daba, no había nadie y además ella era Premio Anual) tomo la escoba del baúl de Harry y partió hacia los campos de quidditch.

En el camino pensaba en lo hermoso que había sido ese día, entro al estadio, fue directo a los vestidores, pero no había nadie, supuso que estaría en el campo, así que se dirigió hacia allá, pero cual fue su sorpresa al llegar, lo que veía no podía ser, jamás lo hubiera creído si se lo hubieran contado, pero lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, se podía haber imaginado ver cualquier cosa, pero jamás aquella escena que en verdad ocurría: Harry, sí, su Harry estaba besando a otra chica, y no cualquier otra, sino su anterior novia, Cho Chang

Estaba destrozada, sus ojos se le empezaron a empapar por las lagrimas, pero saco toda la fuerza que pudo para controlarse, no le iba a hacer una escena, no, no le iba a dar ese gusto, seco sus lagrimas, se dirigió con paso firme hasta ellos y comenzó a aplaudir.

-_Valla, que bonito espectáculo, lastima que no haya mas publico_ – Harry cuando vio a Hermione soltó a Cho, ésta cayo al suelo, pues según pudo ver Hermione perdió el equilibrio cuando Harry se aparto de ella.

- _Hermione, puedo explicarlo, de juro que yo no, yo jamás...._ -

- _Basta Harry, no tienes porque explicarte, yo solo te traje tu escoba, además ¿podrías?_ – dijo Hermione que hacia un gran esfuerzo por que la voz no se le quebrara, dejo la escoba en el piso, hizo una pausa y continuo – _vez, no puedes_

- _Hermione yo..._

- _Silencio Harry_ – Hermione se acercaba lentamente a Cho, esta pensó que tal vez la bofetearía o algo por el estilo, pero cual fue su sorpresa, se quitó el anillo con el rubí en forma de rosa, tomo la mano de Cho, y se lo coloco en el puño – _Esto debería estar en la mano de la mujer que Harry ama de verdad, y por lo visto no soy yo_ – Hermione dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás salió con paso firme.

Harry y Cho, sobre todo el primero, se quedaron en shock con cara de ¿qué pasa?, Hermione salió del campo y comenzó a correr los más rápido que pudo hacia el castillo, cuando estaba frente a las puestas oyó como alguien le gritaba desde la entrada del estadio que esperara, pero no hizo caso, la puerta del castillo se abrió y salieron algunos miembros del equipo que seguramente se dirigían al campo para entrenar

- _Hola Hermione_ – dijo Colin, pero la chica no contestó y solo se echo a correr – _Adiós Hermione._

La chica llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba desierta (o bueno ella creía eso) subió a su habitación, se echo a la cama y comenzó a llorar; derramaba amargas lagrimas sobre su almohada, ya que no podía creer como ese día que comenzó con una gran felicidad había llegado a terminar así, donde su corazón quedo hecho mil pedazos. Y aunque ella quisiera, no podía evitar recordar todo lo sucedido aquel día.

_Fin del Flash Back_

En la habitación de los chicos, un pelirrojo, buscaba entre las cosas de Harry

- _Voy a llegar tarde, demonios, pero ¿dónde la habrá puesto?_ – decía Ron – _sé que Harry quiere que entrenemos estos días con las escobas del colegio, para dar los mejor de nosotros, pero ¿cómo cree que podemos permitir que se desperdicie tan estupenda escoba?, seria un pecado_ – Se decía a sí mismo, al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando, se dio por vencido y decidió irse al campo de entrenamiento, pues sino iba a llegar tarde.

Al salir de la habitación, escucho fuertes sollozos provenientes de la habitación de las chicas, así que decidió ir a ver que pasaba; toco a la puerta.....no recibió una respuesta, volvió a tocar y esta vez si que obtuvo una respuesta (n/a: aunque no era la que esperaba)

- _¡LARGATE!_ – Ron al reconocer la voz de Hermione, , se asusto; ¿que le había pasado?, ¿por qué contestaba de esa forma?, eran peguntas que empezaban a formularse en la mente del chico; Ron no obedeció la orden y por el contrario abrió la puesta alarmado

- _Hermione ¿estas bien?_ – la chica se volvió hacia donde él estaba, Ron se percato de que tenia los ojos bastante rojos

- _Oh, lo siento, pensé que era Harry_ – dijo esto tratando de calmar sus lagrimas e incorporándose a la cama

- ¿_Harry?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué paso?_ – decía Ron desde el umbral de la puerta- _¿puedo pasar?_

- _Si, claro, pasa_ – el chico cerro la puesta tras él

Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione - _¿qué paso?, ¿quieres contarme?_

Hermione se tiro a los brazos de Ron y empezó a llorar, Ron trataba de consolarla, pero como no sabia que había pasado, no podía hacer mucho, en eso la chica comenzó a hablar lo mas claro que pudo, pues no podía evitar seguir llorando – _Ron, ...... Harry ..... él..... el se estaba besando con Chang_

- Oo _¿Qué?_– se sorprendió el chico _- Hermione, eso no puede ser, Harry te ama, no puedes creer todos los rumores que escuchas_

- _No, Ron, yo los vi_ – Hermione comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido, desde que llegaron al castillo hasta cuando llego llorando a la sala común.

- _Un momento, ¿le diste el anillo a esa?, Hermione ¿por qué lo haz hecho?_

- _Ron, ¿qué acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?_

- _Sí claro, pero...él mando a hacer ese anillo especialmente para ti, a mi me consta, no crees que primero deberías escucharlo_

- _No Ron, no tiene caso, él acaba de demostrar a quien ama realmente, y_ – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse nuevamente – _no soy yo, el tan solo jugo conmigo_ – y se hecho a llorar nuevamente sobre su amigo

- _Y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?_

- _No lo sé, tratar de olvidarlo supongo, pero no sé como voy a poder soportar verlo todos los días y ya no tenerlo a mi lado_ – en ese instante tocaron a la puerta

- _Hermione, estas allí, tengo que hablar contigo_ – decía un desesperado Harry del otro lado de la puerta

- _Ron, llévatelo, no quiero verlo, dile que se vaya_ – suplico la chica – _quiero estar a solas_

- _Estas segura que no quieres hablar con él_ – Hermione asintió – _Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, te dejare a solas, pero aun creo que deberían hablar, porque yo sé cuanto te ama y estoy seguro que tiene que haber una explicación_

- _Hermione, abre, sé que estas all_

- _Ron, deja de ponerte de su lado, yo lo vi_ – Hermione así un gran esfuerzo por no recordar la escena, pero sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar de nuevo – _ya, llévatelo_

- _De acuerdo, yo solo decía_ – Ron se dirigió a la puerta y salió, dejando a una chica llorando, ya que su corazón se había roto.

* * *

El próximo capitulo se llamara "La verdad por Harry", así que conoceremos su versión de la historia, no se lo pierdan. Todo depende de ustedes así que a dejar:

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review


	4. La verdad, por Harry

_Disclaim:_ Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión. 

Hola a todas (os) me da mucho gusto ver gente nueva, además, que les cuento estoy SUPER FELIZ acabo de ver la película tres y me encanto (con ciertas cosas que no) pero estoy feliz. Aquí esta la contestación a sus review.****

**Monik:** Que bueno verte nuevamente por acá, yo estoy de acuerdo la pareja perfecta son Harry & Hermione. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Mane Black:** Que bueno que te guste mi ff, leí el tuyo y me encanto espero que actualices pronto, y en este capitulo sabrás la versión de Harry, espero que lo disfrutes

**Nelly Esp:** Creo que tienes rezón en todo. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Anna:** Gracias por tus comentarios, me suben el animo.

**Hrs-Alinch-Her:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, ahora versa por que Harry estaba haciendo eso, y con respecto a Draco, no andas en mal camino. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo y nos leemos pronto (espero)

**Norma:** Que bueno que te gusto, aquí te dejo el capitulo 4. Disfrútalo (espero que así sea)

**Pgranger**: Me da mucho gusto que se entienda la situación que trato de expresar, pero como Ron va a decir Hermione es un poco testaruda, así que espero verte en el próximo capitulo.

**Cristhie:** Pues bienvenida a este MARAVILLOSO MUNDO, espero verte pronto por aquí otra vez, la verdad sobre lo que paso lo contara Harry en este capitulo, veras que como dices no es tan desgraciado y tiene una muy buena justificación. (Después te dejo en tu mail varias cosas que tengo, solo que ahora no puedo estarme mucho pues estoy en examenes).

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La verdad, por Harry**

Al abrir la puesta, Ron se encontró con un Harry sumamente desesperado y agitado

- _¡Ron! ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿esta Hermione allí dentro?_

- _Harry tranquilízate por favor_

- _No! Ron, tengo que hablar con ella, explicarle..._

- _Temo que ella no quiere verte, y creo que es mejor así, deja que se tranquilice un poco, mientras_ – se llevo a su amigo lejos de la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas – _me gustaría saber, ¿qué demonios hacías besando a Cho?, Harry, sé que tu amas a Hermione y que tienes una buena explicación para lo que ella vio_ – ambos se sentaron en los sillones frente al fuego de la chimenea de la sala común, Harry no dejaba de ver hacia las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chica – _además, ¿qué demonios hace Cho en Hogwarts?, Harry, me estas escuchando?_

- _Si _

- _¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido?_ – pregunto Ron al ver que Harry no dejaba de ver las escaleras y no ponía ni la mínima atención en su charla; y como sacado de un trance, Harry comenzó a hablar

- _Llegamos al castillo, subimos a la torre, di la contraseña y estuvimos sentados aquí un buen rato platicando, Hermione vio el reloj ..._

_Flash Back_

- _Harry son las 5:10 pm ¿no vas a preparar el entrenamiento?_ – pregunto la chica

- _Oh demonios se me ha hecho tarde_ – dijo el chico alarmado

- _Harry tranquilízate, todavía faltan 50 minutos_

- _Si, lo sé pero no quiero que lleguen y falte por preparar todo, luego no quiero que con ese pretexto se nos vaya la tarde y luego no entrenamos._

- ¿_Quieres que te ayude a prepararlo?_ – se ofreció la chica

- _No gracias, sé que tienes deberes, y no quiero que te atrases por mi culpa, además hay niños traviesos que esperan a que su prefecta los regañe _– esto ultimo lo dijo pícaramente – _me ayudas bastante cuidando que no nos bajen los puntos que logramos en los partidos._

- _Bueno, date prisa pues sino no vas a terminar para las 6:00 pm_ – le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y dejo que Harry se fuera.

Harry salió de la sala común, iba pensando en todo lo ocurrido en ese día, pensaba que era realmente feliz y no dejaría que nadie arruinara aquella felicidad. Llego al campo de entrenamiento, fue directo a los vestidores, acomodo las escobas del colegio, limpio la pizarra, saco la caja que contenía las pelotas y se dispuso a sacarla al campo central, así que con un movimiento de varita y las palabras mágicas correctas, la caja se elevó y así se la llevo hasta el campo de juego, la dejo en el medio campo y al darse la vuelta vio a la persona que menos esperaba ver y sin dudarlo pregunto

- _¿Qué haces en Hogwarts?_

- _Si Harry, yo también me alegro de verte_ – dijo una muchacha de pelo negro y rasgos orientales _– la verdad estoy en Hogwarts porque el Ministerio me mando aquí por unos asuntos, pero no de mucha importancia, de todos modos creo que pasare una temporada aquí._

- _Bien y que haces aquí – _pregunto cortante y mirando a su alrededor

- _Solo venia a felicitarte, me he enterado que te casarás con la dientes de conejo... oh perdón, ya no los tiene así, ¿verdad?, aunque eso en realidad ahora ya no tiene mucha importancia....._

- _Bueno, ya hiciste lo que venias a hacer así que por favor vete de aqu_

- _En realidad, aún no_ – cada vez se acercaba mas a Harry – _sabes, creo que si no te hubiera alejado de mi por tonterías, ahora un anillo de compromiso luciría en esta mano _– le mostró a Harry su mano – _y tu no tendrías que haberte ido a consolar con la dientes de conejo_ – y sin que el chico pudiera reaccionar se lanzo sobre el y lo beso.

Harry se resistió, pero no podía quitársela de encima (gentilmente) así que no tuvo más remedio que empujarla de él, lo cual ocasionó que la chica cayera al piso, pero en ese preciso momento se oyó que alguien aplaudía, Harry voltio para ver de donde provenían las palmas y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían , era Hermione, que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-_Valla, que bonito espectáculo, lastima que no haya mas publico_ – Hermione hablaba mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

- _Hermione, puedo explicarlo, de juro que yo no, yo jamás...._ – Harry intento explicarse, pero fue interrumpido

- _Basta Harry, no tienes porque explicarte, yo solo te traje tu escoba, además ¿podrías?_ – Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que Harry todavía asimilaba lo ocurrido, dejo la escoba en el suelo y continuo – _vez, no puedes_

- _Hermione yo..._

- _Silencio Harry_ – Hermione se acercaba lentamente a la chica, esta pensó que tal vez la bofetearía o algo por el estilo, pero cual fue su sorpresa, se quitó el anillo con el rubí en forma de rosa, tomo la mano y se lo coloco en el puño – _Esto debería estar en la mano de la mujer que Harry ama de verdad, y por lo visto no soy yo_ – Hermione dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás salió dejando a una chica en el suelo bastante desconcertada pero con una cara de satisfacción que no podía ocultar

Harry no podía creer lo que había pasado, después de unos segundo reacciono y de dirigió a la chica en el suelo

- _Parece que no le afecto ni en lo más minino_ – dijo la chica en el suelo y un tanto sorprendida

- _Damelo_ – le exigi

- _Para qué?, ya la has oído, , este anillo debería estar en mi dedo_ – y empezó a colocarse el anillo en el dedo índice, pero Harry la tomo fuertemente de la mano – _Suéltame, me estas lastimando_ – grito la chica a la que Harry soltó después de quitarle el anillo – _Harry, no vallas tras ella, sé ve claramente que no le importas_

Pero Harry no hizo caso de lo que la chica oriental tenia que decir, ese momento solo le importaba explicarse con la chica que amaba y estaba a punto de perder. Salió del estadio y pudo ver que Hermione casi llegaba a la puerta principal del castillo

- _Hermione espera_ – pero ésta no hizo caso, las puertas de roble se abrieron y salieron de ellas el resto del equipo (n/a: casi, faltaba Ron) lo que Hermione aprovecho para escabullirse entre la multitud. Al llegar Harry fue entretenido por los del equipo

- _Harry ¿a dónde vas? son casi las 6:00 pm_ – dijo Dennis Creevey

- _Lo siento pero..._ – fue interrumpido

- _Ah no, siempre nos estas regañando por que llegamos tarde y ahora que llegamos temprano te vas?_ – dijo una chica rubia

_no tengo tiempo para esto_ pensó Harry – _De acuerdo, vayan al campo, practiquen un poco, jueguen y luego recogen_ – se dirigió hacia los mas grandes – _Colin , Ginny los dejo a cargo, ya todo esta listo_ – y se dio la vuelta para entrar

- _¿Y tú?_ – pregunto nuevamente la chica rubia

-_ Yo los veo mañana_ – y antes de que lo volvieran a distraer, dio medio vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero Filch lo reprendió por correr en los corredores, así que tuvo de aminorar la marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor

_Fin del Flash Back_

A la sala común comenzaba a llegar gente, pero cada quien estaba ocupado en sus propio asuntos

- _Llegue a la sala y como no vi a nadie, supuse que estaría en la habitación, subí y bueno luego saliste tu_ – y de pronto como si se diera cuenta de algo - ¿_qué hacías tu allí?_

- _Bueno... yo.. la oí llorar...y entre a ver que pasaba_ – hubo un pequeño silencio – _me contó lo que tú, pero créeme, la verdad ella vio las cosas muy diferentes _– dio un suspiro de alivio – _pero yo sabia que tenia que haber un explicación para ello, pero bueno ya la conoces, no quería oír razones que la hicieran cambiar de opinión, es un poco testaruda, y no quiere verte ni hablar contigo, y creo que será mejor así....._

- _Ron pero que estas diciendo_ – dijo alarmado – _ella tiene que saber la verdad_

- _Sí , lo sé Harry, pero como te he dicho, ella no quiere verte ni hablarte, es mejor que dejes que se calme un poco y ya mañana hablaras con ella_ – al ver a su amigo decaído aún dijo – _vamos Harry anímate un poco, es solo un mal entendido, verás como pronto se arreglan las cosas, tu la amas demasiado y ella igual, no puedes terminar solo por tonterías y mucho menos por esa Chang_

_- Eso espero –_ dijo Harry

- _Lo que te hace falta es distraerte un poco, vamos al entrenamiento_ – y a continuación sonó verdaderamente preocupado – _sabrá Dios que le estarán haciendo a tu Saeta de Fuego_

- _No Ron, ve tú, yo mejor me voy a dormir_

- _Harry pero si son apenas las..._ – consultó su reloj – _Harry son las 7: 12 pm es muy temprano para ir a la cama, además tu Saeta necesita ser rescatada_

- _Te dejo esa misión a ti Ron, yo me voy a la cama_ – y sin esperar que su amigo dijera algo, subió las escaleras de caracol que se dirigían hacia los dormitorios.

Paso por enfrente del dormitorio de las chicas y por un instante quiso hablar con ella, pero creyó que Ron tenia razón, dejaría que se calmara y el también tendría tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido, se dirigió a su habitación, se dio un buen baño, se metió en la cama, corrió las cortinas de la misma y se quedo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, mas tarde oyó como sus compañeros llegaban, pero ninguno lo molesto, supuso que gracias a Ron, pronto empezó a escuchar los ronquidos de Neville, pero regreso a sus pensamientos en los que solo figuraban Hermione, y con esto se quedo hasta que el sueño lo venció.

* * *

Bueno la continuación depende de ustedes así que a dejar:

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review


	5. Solo amigos

_Disclaim:_ Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión. La letra que corresponde a los pensamientos de Hermione son de la canción "No me queda mas" de Selena. 

Hola, como están todas, primero que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas por tardarme siglos en actualizar, pero estoy muy ocupada pues se aproxima mi graduación y pues ya saben, preparativos, que el vestido, etc, etc, etc..

Tal vez tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capitulo, por lo mismo, pero luego ya no hay problema son libre todas las vacaciones hyuju J

Para recompensar un poco pongo el capitulo entero, al principio estaba planeado que fueran dos partes, la primera termina en los pensamientos de Hermione (la canción), pero como me tarde mucho en actualizar, decidí ponerlo entero como una compensación, aun así creo que esta un poco corto, pero bueno para mi es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito. Sin mas por el momento paso a la contestación de los review.

**Anna:** Gracias por tu review, aquí tienes el capitulo 5 que espero te guste.

**Mane Black:** Si a mi también me cae mal Chang, espero que te guste este capitulo, lamento haber tardado en actualizar. Espero que actualices pronto tu fic, la verdad me encanto, síguelo.

**Hany:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

**Hrs-Alinch-Her:** Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me halagas demasiado, haces que se me ponga de todos colores . (me pongo mas roja que la cabellera de nuestro amigo Ron). Bueno el consuelo con Draco, mmmmmm, tendrás que leer el capitulo y decirme tus conclusiones, y mil disculpas a la potencia mil por tardarme tanto en actualizar.

**Monik:** Pienso lo mismo sobre Chang, espero que te guste este capitulo, y si eres 100 HHr la peli te va a encantar.

**Nelly Esp:** Gracias por tu review, Ok aclaro a Ron no le interesa Hermione, solo es un buen amigo que apoya a los suyos, y me temo que Chang va a seguir metiendo un poco de cizaña, bueno al menos en este capitulo, y nuevamente mil perdones por tardarme tanto en actualizar.

**Star Fire:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Pgranger:** Gracias por tu review, y 100 de acuerdo con lo de los libros, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Por cierto tu ff me encanto, ver a Harry como papá y con los miedos que eso implica esta súper lindo, me encanto, espero que lo continúes.

**Sharon Radclife:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho saber que hay gente que lo lee y le gusta, aquí dejo el capitulo 5 que espero sea de tu agrado.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Solo amigos **

Los primeros rayos de luz se filtraban por los ventanales de la torre donde Hermione despertaba lentamente, recordó lo que había pasado y deseo que todo fuera producto de alguna pesadilla, pero su parte racional la hizo ver la realidad. Era Domingo y por consecuencia todos se despertaban tarde, y como aún era muy temprano, sus compañeras de cuarto seguían dormidas, así que decidió arreglarse y bajar a hacer sus deberes, ya que necesitaba en que ocupar su mente y no pensar en él.

Tomó sus cosas y bajó a la sala común pero sabia que si se quedaba allí se lo encontraría tarde o temprano y no quería que esto pasara, entonces decidió ir a la biblioteca, pero ese era sin duda el primer lugar en donde la buscaría, pues sabía que quería hablar con ella, a lo que no le veía el caso, pues no quería escuchar explicaciones y más mentiras. La chica se decidió ir pues a la "Sala de los Menesteres", sin duda allí encontraría todo lo necesario para hacer sus deberes, relajarse y pensar en que haría, y como actuaría con él tan cerca.

No tuvo problemas para llegar a su destino, camino tres veces por el pasillo donde se encontraba la sala, pensando en que necesitaba un lugar donde relajarse y hacer sus deberes, y de pronto apareció una puerta por la cual entro Hermione, al pasar al otro lado del umbral, la chica se sorprendió, pues el cuarto era lo que llamaríamos "su habitación soñada", pues estaba llena de estantes con libros, una cama que se veía muy acogedora, una mesita llena de aperitivos (n/a: así no tendría que bajar a comer) y un pequeño balcón que daba una vista hermosa.

La chica se acomodo, revisó los libros, estos iban desde cuentos y novelas muggles hasta libros de magia avanzadísima, sin duda en ese lugar no se aburriría.

Era aún temprano y un chico de ojos verde esmeralda se encontraba, ya arreglado, esperando en la sala común de Gryffindor, pensaba en lo ocurrido, en que todo había sido un mal entendido y como había dicho su amigo Ronald Weasley, no podían terminar por algo tan estúpido y menos por culpa de Chang.

A medida que el Sol comenzaba a ponerse en alto, la sala común se fue llenando de alumnos que empezaban a ser sus deberes, otros jugaban ajedrez mágico y otros tanto snap explosivo, pero ni rastro de la chica que tanto deseaba ver. Estaba sumido en sus pensamiento cuando vio que Ron le daba un beso de buenos días a Parvati, así que se dirigió hacia ellos.

- _Parvati, dime ¿has visto a Hermione?_ – pregunto sin rodeos

- _Buenos días Harry, la verdad no la he visto, cuando me desperté su cama ya estaba tendida y no había nadie, tampoco sus libros ni cuadernos estaban allí._

- _Tranquilo Harry seguro bajo a desayunar_ – dijo Ron al ver la cara de angustia de Harry – _Vamos nosotros también que me muero de hambre_

- _Hola chicos_ – saludo Lavander, quien acababa de bajar _– adivinen qué? _

- _Las expertas adivinas aquí son tu y Parvati, a nosotros ni nos preguntes_ – dijo Ron recordando a su maestra de Adivinación

- _Pues no saben quien regreso a Hogwarts, pues nada mas ni nada menos que Cho Chang!_

- _¿Tu como te enteraste? _– preguntó Harry algo cabizbajo

- _Bueno Tom me lo dijo, esta aquí por no se que asuntos del Ministerio y parece que estará una buena temporada_

- _Suficiente de hablar de ella yo ya me muero de hambre_ – terminó Ron, pues sabia que Cho no era el tema favorito de Harry y mucho menos ese día.

Fueron a desayunar y al entrar al Gran Comedor no vieron ni rastro de Hermione, le preguntaron a Melody (n/a: la chica de cabello rubio del equipo de Gryffindor ¿la recuerdan?) si la había visto y esta negó con la cabeza. Desayunaron, aunque Harry no tenia mucha hambre.

- _Voy a buscar a Hermione_ – dijo Harry desesperado y levantándose de su asiento

- _¿Harry estas bien? _– preguntó Ron

- _Si sólo que necesito hablar con ella y explicarle_

- _Esta bien..._ – Harry se marchaba – _...y Harry..._ – éste volteo – _...SUERTE _– Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue

- _¿Qué pasó?_ – pregunto Parvati curiosa

- _Es algo que solo les incumbe a ellos dos _– dijo Ron serio

- _A si, entonces porque tu sabes, anda dímelo_ – rogó Parvati

- _Por qué no lo adivinas?_ – Parvati solo se limito a hacer una mueca de disgusto muy rara y Ron solo la observó divertido

Caminaba por los pasillos del colegio preguntándose donde la podría encontrar, y claro lo mas obvio era la biblioteca así que se dirigió hacia allá, pero cuando llego no la vio sentada donde siempre estaba, así que la busco por toda la biblioteca, y al no encontrarla se desespero aún mas de lo que estaba, Hermione siempre iba a la biblioteca, no había día que no fuera, así que decidió sentarse en una de las mesas que daba hacia la puerta y ponerse a hacer sus deberes, le consto concentrarse pero aún así tenia que hacerlos.

En la Sala de los Menesteres el tiempo se le fue demasiado rápido a Hermione, terminó sus deberes, leyó una corta novela muggle, que para colmo se trataba de un romance, cosa que hizo que la chica no dejara de pensar en Harry

- _Oh, Harry, te amo tanto, porque me hiciste esto, después de que todo empezó de una forma tan bella, porque tuvo que terminar el día así – _una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica, a la cual le acompañaron muchas mas_ – ahora que voy a hacer sin ti, va ser muy doloroso verte todos los días con ella, y que a mi lado ya no estés – _en este momento la dueña de una cabellera castaña no pudo mas y saco con lagrimas todo el dolor que llevaba dentro._ – Pero no debo ser egoísta, si tu la amas yo no puedo hacer nada, el amor es algo que nace de pronto y no se forza, por eso te voy a olvidar, voy a luchar con todo mi ser y de voy a arrancar de aquí – _señalando su corazón_ – Si, eso es lo mejor, solo seremos amigos, solo amigos, como antes – _lloro y lloro aún más.

- _Basta Hermione_ – se dijo a si misma _– basta de llorar, debes de estar contenta porque al fin él es feliz, aunque no sea a tu lado él es feliz_ – Hermione se levando de la cama y se dirigió hacia el balcón, la natural vista que este le ofreció puso una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven, pero aún así por dentro sentía un gran dolor.

_No me queda mas _

_Que perderme en un abismo de tristezas_

_No me queda mas_

_Que aguantar bien mi derrota _

Y brindarte felicidad 

_No me queda mas_

_Si tu regreso hoy seria una vil posibilidad ..._

_Yo tenia una esperanza en el fondo de mi alma_

_Que un día te quedaras tu conmigo_

_Y aún guardaba una ilusión que alimentaba al corazón_

_Mi corazón que hoy tiene que verte como solo amigo_

_Y aunque vivía enamorada y totalmente equivocada_

_No me importa_

_Porque esto si fue amor_

_Por mi parte, lo mas lindo, el mas grande amor_

_Y aunque siempre lo renuncies_

_Para mi fue lo mas bello_

Ya era la hora de la comida y Hermione no se había aparecido por la biblioteca, esto tenia a Harry muy desesperado.

- _Hola Harry, ¿como estas? _– preguntó Ron

- _Bien _– pero lo dijo de una forma que ni al mas inocente niño convencería

- _Si se nota_ – dijo sarcásticamente – _Harry, porque no vamos a comer, tal vez allí la veas, digo no se puede quedar sin comer TODO un día y tu tampoco, ya que casi no desayunaste._

- _Si creo que tienes razón Ron, vamos _

Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, todo el colegio estaba allí, menos una chica de séptimo perteneciente a la casa de los leones. Al terminar de comer Harry regreso a su puesto en la biblioteca, aún le faltaba algunos deberes por hacer, así que siguió, esperando ver entrar por la puerta a su Hermione.

La noche se acercaba, había pasado mucho tiempo ya en la Sala de los Menesteres, recordó que tenía que entregar un libro en la biblioteca que le habían prestado hace una semana, pero no quería salir de allí, no quería verlo, no quería hablarle pues no estaba segura de poder contenerse, tenía que hacerse la fuerte. Al final decidió salir de la sala y enfrentarse a la realidad y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. En el camino se encontró con cierto amigo Slytherin que ella tenia.

- _Hola linda_ – saludo muy cordialmente y con una sonrisa maliciosa

- _Hola Draco_ – con muy pocas ganas y Draco lo noto

- _Vamos Hermione no te puedes poner así por Potter_ – ocasionando la completa atención de la chica

- _¿Tu que sabes?_

- _Mucho, te lo puedo asegurar, Chang no se a quedado corta en contárselo a todo el colegio_.

- _Oh _– dijo con tristeza,

- _Te dije que no valdría la pena desperdiciar tu vida con Potter ¿lo recuerdas?_

- _Si, pero yo..._ – en susurro – _lo amo_ – Draco se le quedo viendo muy atentamente por unos segundos mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca

- _Ya esta_ - habló claro y fuerte que asusto a la chica – _lo que necesitas es olvidarte de él, necesitas distraerte, y yo tengo el plan perfecto, - _Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente – _Mi madre tiene planeado pasar estas navidades en nuestra casa de campo. ¿qué te parece si nos acompañas?, ha ella le dará mucho gusto al fin conocerte y a Kat _(n/a: hermana menor de Draco)_ le encantara tenerte allí. _

- _Pero Draco_ – Hemione estaba un tanto sorprendida por la invitación, pues parecía que lo tenia planeado desde hace mucho tiempo- _quiero pasar las navidades con mis padres_

- _Me imagino, pero puedes venir las ultimas semanas de vacaciones_ – y al ver la cara de indecisión que la chica todavía tenia agregó _– y si quieres puedes invitar a alguien_

- _¿A quién yo quiera?_

Draco dudo un poco – _Si a quien quieras_

- _Bueno me parece un buen plan entonces_

- _A sí? _– para Draco esta era la oportunidad perfecta para conquistar a Hermione, pero nunca creyó que realmente ella aceptaría

- _Por supuesto_ – al inicio Hermione había dudado un poco, pero Draco tenia razón, necesitaba olvidarlo, y pasar algún tiempo rodeada de la naturaleza le daba ilusión.

- _Bueno y ¿a quién piensas invitar?_ – pregunto curioso Draco

- _A Ginny_ – dijo Hermione como si le acabara de decir que invitaría al mejor amigo de los Malfoy

- _¿A Weasley?_ – casi le da un infarto en medio del pasillo

- _Si, que tiene de malo_ – dijo sorprendiéndose de la actitud del chico

_- Que es Weasley!_ – no lo podía creer

- _Draco, dijiste que podía invitar a quien yo quisiera_

- _Si, pero...pero...Weasley?_ – volviendo a la compostura – _No creo que acepte_ – razonando y comprendiendo que no tenia que preocuparse de que sus planes fueran arruinados

- _Tal vez, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de convencerla_ – lo dijo muy segura.

- _Como quieras_ – dejando por terminado el asunto, pues estaba seguro de que la Weasley se negaría rotundamente – _venias a la biblioteca?_ – deteniéndose de pronto

- _Si voy a devolver este libro_ – y le mostró un no muy pequeño libro que se titulaba "Historia de Hogwarts"

- _Bueno linda, yo me voy a mi sala, que pases muy buenas noches _– y le dio un beso en la mejilla que Hermione le devolvió, después se fue.

- _¿Qué le paso a la dientes de conejo?_ – dijo Chang sentándose a un lado de Harry – _No la he visto en todo el día, lo mas probable es que se haya ido a consolar por allí con algún otro conejo o tal vez... _– diciendo lo siguiente como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que los dragones existen - _...si tal vez con un hurón._ – Harry por primera vez volteo a verla - _¿qué?, admite que no le afecto ni en lo mas mínimo lo de ayer, no le importas, esa no es la actitud de una mujer enamorada._

- _Tu que sabes?_ – dicho esto, tomo sus cosas y se marcho de la biblioteca, pero al salir se encontró con una escena que rompió en mil pedazos el corazón de nuestro joven mago (n/a: adivinen que vio, ta ta ta tan, exacto el beso que le dio Malfoy en la mejilla a su Hermione y que esta respondió). Pero trato de controlarse, después de todo ella era amiga de Malfoy, aunque a él nunca le allá gustado esa amistad, y tan solo era un beso en la mejilla.

Al voltearse para entrar a la biblioteca, Hermione se encontró con la persona que había estado evitando todo el día, pero era la hora de enfrentarle.

- _Hola Harry_ – dijo lo mas tranquila que pudo y evitando verlo a los ojos, pues sabia que si los veía no se iba a poder controlar, ya que esos ojos la hacían suspirar; pero en realidad, quería besarlo, decirle que le amaba, reclamarle porque había estado besando a Chang, pero no podía, había tomado una decisión y aceptaría que Harry amaba a Cho.

- _Hola Hermione_ – quería besarla, pero se contuvo, lo primero era en ese momento explicarle lo que había pasado – _Hermione, tenemos que hablar de los que paso ayer..._ – Hermione entro en la biblioteca, sin prestarle atención, Harry la siguió, la chica devolvió el libro y volvió a salir de aquel sitio, aún con el chico detrás de ella - _Hermione tenemos que hablar_ – suplico Harry , pero Hermione caminaba decidida hacia la torre, mientras el chico intentaba hablar con ella.

Llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda y Hermione dio la contraseña, Harry la siguió, pero parecía que la chica no iba a detener su camino para hablar con él, así que la tomo de la mano (lo que estremeció a Hermione), asiendo que se detuviera y la puso frente a él.

- _Hermione debo explicarte lo que paso _– dijo el chico

- _No te preocupes Harry, no hay nada que explicar, yo entiendo_ – Harry sintió un alivio en su corazón pero no duro mucho – _tu amas a Cho y no a mí, y aunque me duela, no puedo hacer nada_ – se rió un poco – _sabes, una acción vale más que mil palabras, y lo que vi ayer me dejo muy en claro que la amas, así que solo me queda desearte suerte y que seas feliz._- se soltó de su mano y emprendió la marcha hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

- _Hermione yo no quiero perderte, entiende que lo de ayer no..._- fue interrumpido

- _Y no me perderás, siempre podrás contar conmigo como tu amiga, será como antes, solo amigos_ – y dicho esto subió las escaleras y se perdió de la vista de Harry. Entro en su habitación y se dispuso ir a la cama pensando que había hecho la mejor, que Harry seria feliz y ella tenia que serlo por él.

Harry se quedo viendo las escaleras por donde se había ido Hermione, decidió subir a su habitación mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho la chica de cabellos castaños _tal vez Cho tenga razón, tal vez Hermione no me amaba, tal vez solo buscaba un pretexto para irse a los brazos de Malfoy, tal vez al que ama es a él y no a mí, sí creo que eso es, sino no habría otra explicación para su actitud, pero, yo la amo, la necesito, pero que esas diciendo Harry, si es verdad eso entonces debes dejar que sea libre y sea feliz con quién ella en verdad ama, aunque sea con ese odioso Malfoy, si ella lo escogió es porque algo debe de tener, pero eso si, si la hace sufrir me las va a pagar y ningún hueso le va a quedar completo, solo espero que sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado _y con estos pensamientos se fue a la cama.

- _Solo amigos_ – susurraron en sus camas de lo mas tristes cada uno, mientras se entregaban al sueño en donde imaginaban su vida juntos.

* * *

Bueno la continuación depende de ustedes así que a dejar:

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review

¿Qué piensas sobre la película? ¿verdad que es mas harry&hermione que como lo estuvieron anunciando de Ron&hermione?


	6. Conversaciones e invitaciones

_Disclaim:_ Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión. 

Hello, hello, como están todos ustedes (aunque creo que mas bien es todas), buen que les cuento, me tarde siglos en actualizar, pero bueno, después de todo el ajetreo de la graduación, el primer día libre por fin, el primer día de vacaciones, caigo enferma, eso fue muy cruel, tres días en cama sin querer hacer nada, nunca creí que una simple gripa pudiera dejar el animo por los suelos (y eso que a mi me da frecuentemente en invierno) y después de que mas o menos me empezaba a recuperar sufro un cortón terrible de inspiración, me hice bolas con todos los finales planeados para la historia y cada vez una mas cursi, ridículo o imposible que el otro (y aunque ya volví con la historia no les aseguro que no tenga un final de esos).

Y pasando a los review:

**Monik:** Gracias por tu review, en verdad es uno de los que con mas ganas espero, ojalá y ya hayas visto la película para que me digas tu opinión ¿solo quería ver lo que yo quería ver o realmente es mas HHr tu que dices?. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu comprensión con respecto a mi tardanza, que aunque nuestros exámenes eran escritos eran de todo un semestre! Fue duro, pero gracias a Dios obtuve un primer lugar de bachillerato (eso me puso contentísima), espero que te vaya también muy bien en tus exámenes, aunque supongo que para estas alturas ya los terminaste . Con respecto a dejar ver a tu hermanita de 6 años la peli, pues porque no vas tu a verla, luego decides que tan oscura se te hace, y si consideras que tu hermanita la puede ver pues vas nuevamente al cine acompañándola (es lo que yo hice con mi prima de 9 años je je je). Con respecto a la historia el amor probablemente pueda mas, pero ahora no solo tienen que luchar con las intrigas de Cho, sino también contra su testarudez y terquedad (además de Draco). Sin mas que decir de dejo en con el cap.

**Nelly Esp: **Tu review es de los otros que espero con ansias. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, me fue realmente bien en mi graduación (aunque puedo ir mejor¬¬) Draco y Ginny? Mmmm, si te lo dijo ya no seria sorpresa, pero creo que voy a dar muchas pistas en el sig capitulo, si es que no pasa nada entre ellos en ese mismo. Creo que estoy hablando de mas je je je. Harry menos sociable? No lo creo tal vez frente a Hermione las cosas cambien, pero con los demás no creo.

**Sakimi:** Bueno Sakimi creo que ya estoy muerta je je je (pero si te apiadas de mi tratare de actualizar mas pronto) Me da gusto que te guste mi ff, y si estoy hablando de la película 3. Ahora de dejo con el capitulo y espero tu review para saber si sigo viva o no (je je je)

**Didita: **Aunque no parezca todavía tengo planeado algo así,(no exactamente y mucho menos con Cho, me cae mal). Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Nidia: **Ok tienes razón, Malfoy no se la merece, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que es esta historia Draco cambio (un poco, porque esta claro que en las historias de Jk es un total detestable), aunque si te fijas esta historia aparece con H&Hr y no como D&Hr. Cuídate y espero tu review y totalmente te acuerdo con lo de la película.

**Padma 721: **Da gusto que a la gente le guste lo que escribo, lo ultimo del capitulo pasada me dio "cosa" escribirlo, pero me gusto como quedo, espero que este capitulo también se de tu agrado.

Por ultimo solo quiero decir que estoy triste porque Mane Black no ha actualizado (y no me dejo review ;; , al igual que Hrs-Alinch-Her y pgranger, espero que les siga gustando el ff y si no pues de todas formas díganmelo para tratar de mejorarlo). Emilywolen también son importantes tus comentarios (gracias por poner unas historia de lo mas encantadora.

**Rainwitch85: **Espero que este si lo leas, te vamos a extrañar, esperemos que no te olvides de nosotras ahora que estés en Monterrey, este capitulo va dedicado a ti como despedida ;; (a donde iran, veloz y fatigadas, las golondrinas que de aquí se van...................... te deseo lo mejor y estamos en contacto por el msn ;; )

Por otro lado estoy contentísima por ver a tanta gente nueva. Sin mas rodeos los dejo con el capitulo 6 que espero sea de su agrado (dejen review).

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Conversaciones e invitaciones**

Los rayos del sol aparecieron en su habitación, pero él ya había despierto hace tiempo, se repetía continuamente en su cabeza solo amigos , tan solo dos palabras que lo herían profundamente; se durmió pensando en ella y ahora despierta pensando solamente en ella eso esta mal se decía constantemente, pero sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por su amigo pelirrojo que corrió las cortinas de su dosel de una forma estrepitosa.

- _Y bien?_ – interrogo el pelirrojo - _¿qué paso?, ¿cómo te fue?_

- _Supongo que bien_ – tristemente contesto

-_ Harry, no hay que ser Trelawney para saber que eso no es verdad_ – su voz adquirió seriedad - _¿quieres hablar de eso?_ – dicho esto se sentó a modo indio en la cama de Harry

_- No hay mucho que decir, ella cree que amo a Cho_ – tomando una postura similar a la de su amigo _– y dijo que seria mejor ser solo amigos_

- _Pero tu no amas a Cho_ – objetó su amigo – _o ¿si?_

- _Claro que No, pero estuve hablando con Cho y creo que ella tiene razón, Hermione no se altero ni en lo mas mínimo, no que quisiera que montara una escena, no,_ – aclaro – _pero no se puso celosa, además ayer no se apareció por ningún lado y cuando por fin la vi, se estaba besando con Malfoy, creo que..._

- _Momento, ¿qué Hermione...qué?_ – exclamo sorprendido

- _Bueno, Malfoy la beso en la mejilla y ella se veía muy feliz, por lo tanto creo que Hermione tomo todo el asunto de Cho como excusa para irse con Malfoy_

- _Espera Harry ¿qué idioteces estas diciendo? _– dijo un muy confundido Ron

- _Simple y sencillamente que Hermione esta enamorada de Malfoy_

- _¿Estas loco?_ – se sobresalto - _¿cómo puedes decir eso? y..._ – señalo a Harry – _y ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?_

- _Ron piénsalo_ – señalo Harry – _Hermione le perdono años en los que él solo se dedicaba a hostigarla, fastidiarla, _– comenzó a numerar con los dedos – _insultarla, burlarse de ella, eso no se perdona tan fácilmente, por eso y aunque me duela debo reconocer que Hermione lo ama y no puedo ser egoísta, tengo que dejarla ser feliz_ – tristemente contesto

- _Pero Harry_ – objetó – _ella NO ama a Malfoy, ella te ama a ti,_ - Harry emitió un soplido sarcástico, el cual Ron ignoró – _yo la vi desecha porque pensó que le ponías los cuernos con Cho, y eso de que le perdonara años de fastidio a Malfoy, pues...pues..._- pensando en que decir _- pues eso fue porque ES Hermione de la que estamos hablando, un poco tonta Sí _– afirmando –_ pero muy noble._

- _Ron, entonces explica que ELLA es la que haya sugerido que solo seamos amigos_

- _Yo qué sé, probablemente porque este pensando tantas incoherencias como tu_ – se defendió el pelirrojo – _porque si mal no recuerdo tu dijiste que ella piensa que amas a Cho ¿cierto?_ – Harry asintió como la cabeza – _pues allí esta, no hay dudo esta tan loca como tu_ – dijo satisfecho

- _No Ron_ – la mirada del ojiverde reflejaba una tristeza enorme –_ tu no la viste, ni se inmuto con lo de Cho, no viste que feliz estaba con Malfoy, ni lo dura que fue conmigo, creo que... ella me odia_

- _Harry, ella no te odia_ – su voz adquirió una seriedad muy pocas veces vista en le pelirrojo – _en mi opinión, lo mejor es que tengas una laaaaaaarga platica con ella_

- _No, eso sucedió ayer y ella dejo muy en claro que solo quiere ser mi amiga y voy a respetar su decisión_ – su voz comenzó a quebrarse – _ya la perdí como el amor de mi vida, no quiere perderla ahora también como amiga_

- _Bueno Harry, es tu decisión, aunque a mi parece una verdadera estupidez, pero bueno_ – cambiando radicalmente el tono de voz – _es mejor que nos apuremos, hoy hay clases y no pienso empezar sin desayunar, mira_ – señalado la cama cerca de ellos – _hasta Neville ya se levanto_ – dicho esto se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió al baúl a sacar sus cosas, dejando a un aturdido Harry con sus pensamientos – _¿sabes algo?_ – comento de repente cuando se dirigía a entrar al baño – e_res tan testarudo y terco como ella_ – y sin mas cerro la puesta del baño.

Con el amanecer se da inicio a un nuevo día, y para una joven de cabellos castaños, una nueva vida; en donde el amor de su vida ya no esta junto a ella, pues lo había dejado ir para que pudiera ser feliz con la persona que realmente amaba y si él era feliz, ella seria feliz por él.

Hermione bajo a la sala común, estaba casi desierta, con excepción de un grupo de cinco chicos y chicas que se encontraban en uno de los rincones mas apartados, entre todos ellos figuraba una melena rojiza, Ginny pensó, y no le hubiese dado mas importancia sus ojos no estuviesen viendo lo que en ese momento, la pelirroja se estaba besando con Neville, eso si la sorprendió, pero se alegro por su amiga, conocía a Neville y sabia que era un buen chico. Se acerco a ellos y entonces comprendió que solo estaban jugando a la "botellita".

Cuando la vieron aproximarse se separaron inmediatamente y una chica rubia se apresuro a esconder tras su espalda la botella

- _Tranquila Melody_ – dijo la castaña en tono maternal – _ser Premio Anual no significa que no sepa divertirme, y si recuerdo bien jugar no esta prohibido en el reglamento_ – se dirigió hacia Ginny y le guiño el ojo – _Ginny ¿podríamos hablar?_

- _Si, si por supuesto, solo voy por mis cosas y vamos a desayunar, ¿te parece?_ – se apresuro a contestar

- _No hay problema – _Ginny subió y bajo rápidamente de su habitación mas roja que un tomate

- _Listo, nos vamos?_ –pregunto la colorada

- _Claro_ – respondió Hermione y avanzo hacia la pelirroja, pero justo cuando iban a salir por el retrato de la señora gorda se volvió hacia un chico sumamente rojo _– Neville, solo te sugiero que te cuides de Ron_ – dijo con la risa contenida saliendo de aquel lugar.

- _Hermione pero que pena!! ._ - Ginny estaba tan roja que era difícil saber donde empezaba la raíz de su cabello – _pero bueno, tu viste, fue solo un simple roce de labios, además tan solo era un juego._

- _Ginny, tranquila_ – con un tono de voz muy suave y a la vez divertido – _no necesitas explicarte, solo me divierte la idea de la cara que hubiera puesto Ron si llega a ver Neville besando a su hermanita_

-_ Supongo que Neville tendría problemas ¿verdad?_

- _No solo Neville,_ - aclaro la castaña - _Ron es un hermano sobreprotector que quiere lo mejor para ti_

- _Cierto_ – suspiro con desgana - ¿_pero no era de Neville de quién querías hablar cierto?_ – cambio de tema rápidamente – _es sobre lo de Harry y lo que Cho anda divulgando por toda la escuela ¿verdad?, dime ¿eso es cierto?, porque la verdad no creo ni una pizca de lo que esa tipa dice_ – dijo todo muy rápido

- _Si Ginny, de eso quería hablar, dime ¿qué es lo que Cho dice?_

- _A grandes rasgos, que Harry te dejo porque a la que ama en verdad es a ella._

- _Lamentablemente es cierto_ – suspiro tristemente. Hermione le contó lo que vio en el campo de Quidditch y como habían terminado como amigos

Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo, ella sabia el amor que ambos se tenían – _Hermione, eso no es posible, es decir, tiene que haber una explicación razonable, tienes que hablar con él_

- _Es lo que hice anoche Ginny y solo quedamos como amigos_

- _Bueno si, pero no le diste tiempo para que se explicara ¿o si? _– interrogo la pelirroja

- _Para qué?, mas mentiras_ – dijo resentida _– no, mejor así, lo que vi en el campo estuvo muy claro_

- _Si quieres yo hablo con él, y no lo voy a dejar tranquilo hasta que me de una explicación convincente_ – y haciendo ademán de regresar a la sala común

- _NO!_ – grito Hermione – _No Ginny, su explicación es que ama a Cho y debo aceptarlo, además no quiero perderlo ahora también como amigo_

- _Si eso quieres_ – se resigno Ginny – _pero eso de que ama a Cho tengo que verlo_ – lo dijo con cierto recelo

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y fueron a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, desayunaron tranquilamente sumidas en charlas triviales, todo iba tranquilo hasta que Hermione visualizo a un joven de Slytherin que le sonreía de forma altanera, lo que recordó a nuestra joven leona sus planes para finales de vacaciones, los cuales incluían a la pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado, así que se limito a regresar la sonrisa de la misma forma y continua con su conversación.

- Gi_nny, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga ¿verdad?_

_- Si, lo sé_ – dándose aires de grandeza a manera de broma – _y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea_

Hemione sonrió maliciosamente para sí – _Bueno...es que.. veras quisiera que me hicieras un favor_

- _El que sea con gusto lo haré_ – y al ver la expresión seria de su amiga pregunto - _¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué tan seria?_

- _Es que resulta que para finales de vacaciones iremos a una casa en el bosque a paras las ultimas dos semanas y pues... bueno... yo... quisiera saber si te gustaría acompañarme_

- _A ver si entend_ – en tono muy irónico – _me estas pidiendo de favor que pase las ultimas dos semanas de vacaciones en una hermosa cabaña en el campo?_ – Hermione asintió – _Hermione eso ni se pregunta, claro que si_ – dijo muy animada – _me encantará hacerte ese "enorme" favor_

- _Entonces eso es un si?_ – pregunto dudosa

- _Un SI enorme, claro y fuerte que no tiene objeción_

- _Genial, Ginny eres genial!_

- _Si lo sé_ – bromeando nuevamente

- _Entonces este es el plan: te avisaré unos días antes de recogerte en la madriguera, después nos volvemos a mi casa y pasamos la noche allí, y al día siguiente pasa Draco para..._

- _¿Malfoy?_ – inmediatamente se le borro la sonrisa a la pelirroja y su sustituida por una de terror – _para, para, para, ¿qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto?_

- _No te lo dije?_ – Ginny negó con la cabeza – _que despistada soy_ – dijo mas para sí que para su amiga – _bueno pues es Draco quien nos invito a su casa a pasar las vacaciones_

- _Nos?_ – pregunto suspicaz la chica Weasley

- _Si "nos"_ – aseguro la castaña – _me dijo a mi y también dijo que invitara a quien yo quisiera_

- _Eso no es "invitarnos"_ – repuso la pelirroja

- _Oh vamos Ginny, dijiste que si, y que no tenia objeción alguna_

_- Si, pero no habías dicho que todo esto iba a ser un martirio_

- _Ginny vamos, Draco a cambiado, dale una oportunidad_ – rogó la castaña – _además él sabe que te invitaría a ti y no puso contra_

- _Si claro ¿cómo no?_ – dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja

- _Bueno, admito que se sorprendió, pero no puso contra_

- _Claro, dos semanas enteras de quien burlarse, a quien humillar e insultar, claro que no iba a poner contra _– aumentando el sarcasmo

- _Ginny, Draco a cambiado, además hablaré con él, no hay problema, se comportará!_

- _A cambiado contigo_ – repuso la de ojos azules – _NO VOY_ – dijo con decisión - _NO_

Pero Hermione no se iba a rendir tal fácilmente y jugo su ultima carta – _Ginny, sin no vas le voy a decir a Ron que tu y Neville..._

-_¿QUË? _– grito parándose de su asiento por todo el comedor y atrajo las miradas de unos cuantos curiosos, entre ellos Ron y Harry, quienes en esos momentos entraban dispuestos a desayunar – _eso es chantaje_ – replico Ginny volviendo a su lugar y bajando la voz para no llamar mas la atención – _además sabes bien que no fue mas que un simple roce de..._

- _Hola Ginny, Hermione_ – saludo Ron

- _Buenos días_ – saludo Harry

- _¿Por qué gritas de esa forma Ginny?_ – Ron tomo asiento frente a su hermana, lo que no dejo mas opción a Harry que sentarse frente a Hermione

- _Porque Hermine esta loca_ – contesto en un bufido

-_ Si, lo sabemos, ¿hay algo nuevo hoy?_

- _RON!_ – corearon ambas chicas

- _¿Qué?_ – se defendió el pelirrojo, y tomando un pan con mermelada y adquiriendo solo un poco de seriedad pregunto - _¿qué paso?, ¿por qué dices eso Ginny?_

- _¿Sabes cuales son sus planes para vacaciones? _– pregunto _- en los que por cierto no-me-incluyo_ – dijo mirando a su amiga, Ron por su parte negó con la cabeza – _pues se va a parar las ultimas dos semanas de vacaciones en una casa de campo_

- _Nos vamos Ginny_ – aseguro Hermione

- _No le veo lo loco_ – respondió Ron – _y no veo porque no quieres acompañarla Ginny, me parece una gran idea_

- _Si a mi también_ – dijo el muchacho de cabello azabache - _¿qué hay de malo en ello?_

- _No nada_ – volviendo al sarcasmo nuevamente – _solo el simple y minúsculo detalle... que es la casa de campo de Draco Malfoy_

- _¿QUÉ?_ – Ron se paro y grito de la misma forma de cómo lo había hecho su hermana antes, por su parte Harry casi se atraganta con el cereal que en ese momento estaba comiendo – _Hermione estas loca?_ – adquiriendo nuevamente la compostura pregunto el pelirrojo

- _No_ – contesto tajantemente la aludida

- _Harry ¿no vas a decir nada?_ – pregunto Ron

El chico dirigió una rápida mirada Hermione (a la cual se le hizo un nudo en la garganta) para regresarla nuevamente a su plato de cereal y contestar – _No tengo porque decir algo, si ella quiere ir puede hacerlo, no soy nadie para decirle que puede o no hacer, yo solo soy su amigo_

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron; en esos ojos esmeralda se reflejaban con intensidad los miel de ella, instantes en que por medio de los ojos gritaban lo que su corazón deseaba, ambos pares de ojos reflejaban un inmenso amor el un por el otro, deseando tenerse y besarse; pero la lógica y la razón los bajo de la nube en la que se encontraban, trayéndolos duramente a la realidad.

Rompieron la conexión de sus ojos y la fijaron en sus "interesantes" desayunos creándose un silencio sepulcral. Estos momentos fueron aprovechador por el joven Weasley para hablar con su hermana, ya que los otros dos se sumergieron en un mar de pensamientos y sensaciones.

- _Ginny, escúchame_ – susurro Ron - _¿Hemione te invito a la dichosa casa de campo para parar las vacaciones con ella?_ – la menos de los Weasley asintió con la cabeza – _Muy bien, entonces debes aceptar_ – ordeno el pelirrojo

- _¿Por qué?_ – se apresuro a replicar la joven Weasley

- _No podemos dejar a Hermione sola con Malfoy _– dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio – _estoy seguro de que quiere aprovechar la situación_

- _Bueno y si así fuera , creo que Hermione puede decidir si quiere o no involucrarse con Malfoy_

- _Pero que dices? y Harry?_

- _Creo que no se comporto muy bien con Hermione ¿o si?_

- _Vamos Ginny, realmente crees que Harry le hizo todo lo que Cho anda diciendo?_

- _Ni una pizca_ – aseguro la pelirroja

- _Exacto, Harry no hizo lo que Hermone creyo ver, solo que...¿cómo decirlo?...ella vio las cosas de un ángulo diferente, entonces ¿iras?_

- _Y por qué no vas tu?_

- _Porque Hermione te invito a ti y no a mi, sino ten por seguro que iría para poner en su lugar a Malfoy y evitar que le siga lavando el coco a nuestra Hermione con su actitud de niño bueno regenerado_ – dio un bufido - _¿cómo si eso fuera posible, ni volviendo a nacer_

- _Ok, ok, Ron, ya entend_

- _Entonces vas?_

- _Si, pero que quede claro que Harry me debe una, una muuuuuuuy grande_

- _Yo le digo_ – dijo un divertido Ron

Los cuatro siguieron desayunando tranquilamente, mas tarde Ginny le informo a Hermione que lo había pensado y que había decidido ir con ella, esto animo mucho a Hermione, lo que llamo la atención de cierto rubio de la mesa de Slytherin y al ver la cara de superioridad que la castaña le lanzo, no tuvo más que aguantarse al hecho de que la Weasley los acompañaría y que se estaría metiendo en sus asuntos, pero ahora necesitaba concentrarse en la manera de quitarla de en medio para que no estorbara.

Terminando el desayuno, cada uno emprendió el rumbo a sus respectivas clases, para dar comienzo a la rutina diaria, la cual en la vida de dos personas no era la misma aquella mañana de Lunes, pues no tenían la compañía del ser amado.

* * *

Bueno la continuación depende de ustedes así que a dejar:

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review


	7. Ultimo dia de clases

_Disclaim:_ Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión.

Bueno, ahora no he tardado tanto en actualiza,(solo un poquito y es culpa de la falta de inspiración, pero decidí ponerme frente a la computadora y teclear lo que se me viniera a la mente, creo que salió un poco aburrido, pero el final me gustos mucho escribirlo, aunque no estoy segura de que me quedara bien la imagen que les quise dar, bueno me lo dicen un review como les pareció)

Espero que todas y todos estén bien y paso a los review.

**Emilywolen:** Gracias, sabes que son importantes tus comentarios, gracias por contestar mi mail, haber si lo hice bien, y lo sube sin cambiar el formato, nos leemos pronto. Ojala sea de tu agrado este capitulo

**Claudio Potter:** Genial, por fin conozco a un hombre en , es interesante saber la opinión de todos, me alegra que te guste mi ff, y te diré, a estas alturas ya leí y dos de tus ff, pero no me dejan dejarte review, voy a seguir intentando y espero que muy pronto puedas leerlos. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

**Victoria205:** Actualizo lo mas pronto que me da la inspiración, espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo y yo también pienso lo mismo con respecto a los sentimientos de ambos, solo que sino soy un poco mala con ellos, pues, no tendría historia je je je

**Sakimi:** Si si si (brincos de alegria) sigo viva!!, ok tomando seriedad, que bueno que te guste esta historia y me encantaría leer un ff tuyo; si vi Sherk y me gusta mucho (aunque todavía no se porque) la frase "flor azul, espinas rojas...esto seria mas fácil sino juera daltónico" je je je . Espero te guste este capitulo

**Nelly Esp:** No importa, con saber que siguen allí me basta. Espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Hrs-Alinch-Her:** Descuida me a pasado lo mismo con los review en varias ocasiones, Con respecto a un D&G ¿por qué no te gusta esta pareja?, la verdad se que en la historia real, _jamas_ podrían terminar juntos y lo acepto, pero me gusta el cambio de actitud que le tenemos que dar para que eso suceda, aunque si sugieres a alguien mas con quien quedarse ambos, tus sugerencias son bienvenidas, aunque ya tenia planeado de esa forma, en cualquier caso, espero tu review y la opinión de este capitulo.

**Monik:** Hola Mónica, oh me encantan tus review. Espero que este capitulo también te guste, y me interesa mucho saber como percibes a Cho después de esto. Me alegro que ya hayas podido ver la película, dices que se te hizo muy tierno en donde Herms abraza a Harry ¿cuál de todas las escenas?. También se me hizo que el puñetazo a Malfoy se lo merecía, el hipogrifo yo me lo imaginaba algo asi, pero mas gris, no tan blanco, pero quedo muy bien. También es mi libro favorito el tres, y la película pues no estoy segura, porque aunque me encanto, le cambiaron algunas cosas del libro, por ejemplo el final, nadie se entero nunca que se disgustaron con Herms por lo de la escoba, ademas no explicaron que los merodeadores eran James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, y eso lo considero importante, aunque la culpa ya no es tanto del director sino del guionista y adaptador, que aunque fue el mismo que con las dos primeras, le fallo un poco ahora, por cierto me fascinó el mapa de merodeador, yo me lo imaginaba muy diferente. Bueno en el libro si mencionar algo sobre un muy afectuoso abrazo entre Ron y Hermione, cuando se reconcilian con ella por lo de la escoba y Herms pide perdon por lo que su gato le hizo a Scabeers, o algo así no me acuerdo bien, pero si mencionan algo, no tanto como el abrazote cuando matan a Buckbeak pero bueno algo mencionan. Si he escuchado sobre las películas que hablas y también la de "Grease" me gusta mucho, tengo ganas de ver la de Moulin Rouge, y la de Darting Dancing, la viejita no le he visto, pero solo me llama la atención verla la nueva por la buena critica y ver a Diego Luna bailar, ya que leí que fue lo que mas le costo trabajo hacer. Bueno ahora te dejo con el capitulo y espero tu review.

Sin mas rodeos los dejo con el capitulo 7, y espero sus review.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Último día de clases**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente con Cho y el trío volvía a estar tan unido como antes y nuevamente eran los tres amigos inseparable. Corrían rumores en el colegio sobre una relación que mantenían Harry y Cho, mismos que la chica oriental se encargaba de dar y que el ojiverde no se molestaba ni en negarlos ni aceptarlos, por su parte Hermione además de pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca lo pasaba con Draco, pues según éste tenían que planear lo que harían en vacaciones, claro que siempre terminaban hablando de otra cosa y dejaban el tema para el día siguiente, lo único que la chica habían logrado respecto a este tema era hacer prometer a Draco que no molestaría a Ginny y que trataría de llevar la fiesta en paz, y solo lo logro amenazando con que no iría pues no quería pasar las vacaciones viendo como se insultaban mutuamente, y después de varios minutos de indecisión el Slytherin tuvo que aceptar.

La relación que Hermione mantenía con Draco, aunque fuese meramente amistosa, aún molestaba al pelirrojo y al ojiverde, el primero no se molestaba en disimular su disgusto, pues siempre que tenia la oportunidad molestaba a la chica, mientras el segundo trataba de mantenerse al margen, aunque su corazón le dictara lo contrario.

La cuantiosa cantidad de horas que Hermione utilizaba para estudiar y prepararse para los EXTASIS mantenían su mente ocupada y poco tiempo le daban para pensar en cierto chico de melena indomable y los cientos de rumores que se daban con Cho, aunque consideraba que fue de gran ayuda no verlos tan juntos a todas horas como ella lo imaginaba (n/a: pues ella y Harry no se separaban...ahhhhhh...el amor...ja ja ja), pero lo atribuía a la cantidad de trabajo que tenían y a los asuntos del Ministerio por los que Cho se encontraba en Hogwarts.

Así el otoño dio paso al frió invierno y con él, el ultimo día de clases llego. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente y hubiera seguido así si Parvati y Lavander no hubiesen llegado muy agarraditas de la mano de dos chicos de Ravenclaw, Tom Wilson y Andrew McGuire, esto ocasiono que el joven pelirrojo se atragantar por unos instantes con el zumo de calabaza que en ese momento injería, pero no por ver a Parvati con Andrew, sino por lo que su hermana pequeña había hecho.

Ginny al ver entrar al comedor a Andrew tomado de la mando de Parvati se levando de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ellos, al estar frente Andrew le dio tremenda bofetada que resonó por todo el comedor, y sin mas que añadir se dirigió nuevamente ha su sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- _¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ – interrogo Ron

- _Porque es un idiota_ – contesto la pelirroja tajantemente

- _Ginny _– dijo Ron – _Parvati y yo ya no somos novios_ - aclaro

- _¿Ya no son...novios?_ – preguntó dudosa Hermione

- _No, desde la semana pasada_

- _¿Y eso?_ – esta vez fue Harry el que hablo

- _Lo que sucedió es que sencillamente decidimos que esto no funcionaba y pensamos que los mejor seria empezar a conocer a nuevas personas_ – explico el chico de ojos azules

- ¿_No funcionaba?, pero Ron, tu decías quererla mucho_ – dijo la castaña

- _Eso es Hermione, la quería mucho, aun la aprecio, pero nunca fue amor, ni por mi parte, ni por el de ella _

- _Pero eso no explica por que Ginny le dio tremenda bofetada a Andrew_ – dijo el ojiverde

- _Es cierto Ginny_ – siguió Ron – _yo se que me quieres mucho, pero..._- con un tono de voz demasiado bromista

- _Lo que sucede es que Andrew...._- Hermione fue interrumpida por Gnny

- _Andrew me había pedido tan solo hace dos días que si quería ser su novia_ – ante esta declaración Harry y Ron se quedaron muy sorprendidos

- _¿Y que le dijiste?_ – le pregunto su hermano

- _Nada, aun no le daba una respuesta_ – contesto Ginny – _lo peor es que estaba pensando en decirle que si_

- _Tranquila Ginny, no vale la pena ni siquiera pensar en tipos como él, mejor cambiemos de tema_ – trato Hermione de consolar a la pelirroja

- _Cierto_ – animo Ron – _porque mejor no me dices si piensas invitar a alguien a casa estas vacaciones_

- _Pensaba invitar a Hermione, pero quiere estar con sus padres antes de la visita a la casa de Malfoy_ – dijo esto ultimo con fastidio, Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza – _así que invite a Luna_

- _Luna? Luna Lovegood?_ – cuestiono el pelirrojo – _no es un poco rara?_

- _Si esa Luna, y no, no es "un poco rara"_

- _No es un MUCHO rara_ – contesto Ron

- _Claro que no es perfectamente normal_ – sentencio Ginny – _además ¿tu le dijiste a alguien?_

- _Claro que si, a Harry_ – dijo con orgullo el pelirrojo

- _No eso no cuenta, Harry es parte de la familia_ – se detuvo a observar al de cabellos azabaches por un segundo – _de todos modos, a Harry no lo podemos considerar del todo normal o ¿si?_

- _Oye!!_ – se quejo el ojiverde – _recuerdas que todavía sigo aqu_

- _Tienes razón Ginny no creo que lo podamos considerar completamente normal_ – viendo la cara que Harry ponía, apoyo Ron

-_ Hola!!, es de mi del que están hablando, la persona mas normal de todos los aquí presentes_ – dirigiéndose a los cuatro en la mesa

- _Hey!!_ – reclamo Hermione – _normal?, no querrás decir anormal?_

- _Si creo, que es a lo que se refería_ – contesto Ron

Siguieron desayunando divertidos, hasta que llego la hora de ir a clases, Ginny por ser un año menor a ellos los dejo en el comedor para dirigirse hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, mientras que Ron, Harry y Hermione se dirigían a las mazmorras para su clase de pociones que compartían con los de Slytherin.

La clase transcurrió sin ningún percance fuera de lo común, mas que las intensas miradas de odio que se dirigían Harry y Draco, el cual le sonreía con superioridad, pues sabia que Harry estaba enterado de los planes para finales de vacaciones de Hermione. Snape para cerrar con broche de oro el trimestre le bajo 50 puntos a Gryffindor, y añadió 70 mas a la casa de las serpientes, pero más tarde en la clase de transformaciones la profesora McGonagall dedico la clase a hacer preguntas orales sobre lo que habían visto ese trimestre y daba 15 punto a la casa que contestara, y como era de esperarse Hermione contento la mayoría de las preguntas que McGonagall hizo, obteniendo un total de 270 puntos para Gryffindor y solo 30 para Slytherin.

A la hora del almuerzo el profesor Dumbledore, les deseo unas felices vacaciones a todos y suspendió las clases por el resto del dia, tras unos reclamos por parte del personal docente, ordeno a los alumnos que utilizaran el tiempo para empacar, pero que si surgía un "desafortunado" percance que los obligara a hacer algo mas divertido, que lo hicieran; y tras la resignación de la profesora McGonagall, dejo que los alumnos comieran tranquilamente.

Hermione se empeño en pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca terminando los deberes que tendrían que entregar al regresar de vacaciones, tenían bastante trabajo, pues los estaban preparando para los EXTASIS, Ginny por su parte fue con Luna a dar un paseo por el lago.

Se acomodaron en una mesa de la biblioteca y comenzaron el trabajo, empezaron con lo mas largo, que era el trabajo de Pociones, el profesor Snape les había pedido escribir como mínimo 5 metros de pergamino sobre las pociones curativas, 3 metros sobre la clasificación de las hierbas venenosas y sus propiedades, así como el uso de éstas en las pociones curativas, un trabajo sumamente extenso, según la opinión de Ron. Pasaron toda el dia realizando el trabajo de pociones.

- _Esto es ridículo_ – dijo Ron – _mejor pónganos a copiar toda la unidad de Pociones curativas, seria mas fácil ¿no?_

- _Ron se te olvida de que de Snape del que estas hablando?_ – contesto Harry

- _Cierto, la clase en vez de llamarse "Pociones" debería llamarse "Como fastidiar a los alumnos si algún día llegan a ser profesores" y seria impartida por el mejor profesor en el área, de eso no hay duda_ – Harry se hecho a reír junto a Ron

- _Silencio_ – les regaño Hermione – _recuerden que están en la biblioteca,_ _además el libro no trae suficiente información para llenar 5 metros de pergamino_

- _Si de eso ya me di cuenta_ – dijo Ron observando su pergamino – _llevo 3.5 metros, aun me falta _– dijo preocupado – _cuanto llevas tu Hermione?_

- _6 metros_ – contesto la chica sacando la cabeza de un enorme libro

- _¿Qué?, haber déjame ver _– Ron vio el trabajo de la chica – _Hermione, tu tienes la letra diminuta y llevas 6 metros, eso no es justo, ¿de donde sacaste tantas cosas?_

- _De los libros Ron_ – dijo pasándole un libro mas grande del que ella tenia en esos momentos

- _Cuanto llevas tu Harry?_

- _4.5 metros_ – respondió el chico

- _No es justo_ – renegó el pelirrojo

- _Si, si lo es, si no te estuvieras quejando tanto ya habrías avanzado mas_ – y antes de que Ron hablara dijo – _ábrelo en la pagina 10 652 _– dijo refiriéndose al libro que le había dado minutos antes.

La hora de la comida se acercaba y lograron acabar la extenuante tarea de pociones

- _Al fin termine, dudo poder continuar aquí, ya tengo hambre, ustedes no?_

- _Es cierto ya casi es hora de ir a comer_ – dijo Harry

- _Muy bien, vayan ustedes los alcanzo al rato_ – Hermione dijo

- _Vamos Hermione, un descanso, mas tarde seguimos _– dijo Harry

- _¿Si a caso no te duele la mano de estar escribiendo tanto?_ – dijo dándose un leva masaje en la suya

- _De acuerdo, vamos pues a dar un paseo por el lago?_ – sugirió Hermione

- _Vamos a comer_ – rogó Ron

- _Pero aun falta media hora Ron_ – le dijo Harry

- _Vamos a las cocinas?_ – pregunto Hermione

- _Excelente idea Hemione _– le felicito Ron

Fueron a las cocinas, en donde Dobby, los atendió, dándole a Ron todo tipo de postres y golosinas, Harry y Hermione, por su parte decidieron esperarse a la comida, cuando salieron de allí, se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, comieron junto con Ginny, quien les platico mucha de las cosas que tenia planeado junto a Luna para vacaciones. Al terminar de comer, nuevamente se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca, con protestas por parte de Ron, pero esta vez Ginny y Luna también los acompañaron.

- _Que les encargaron a ustedes de deberes?_ – pregunto Harry

- _Snape solo nos encargo 2 metros de pergamino, sobre la poción de los muertos, y McGonagall una redacción sobre los animagos_ – respondió Luna

- _Eso no es justo_ – reclamo Ron

- _Ron, ya vasta te estas comportando como un bebe, tu ya pasaste por eso, y lo disfrutaste, ahora deja que ellas lo disfruten y ponte hacer lo que a ti te corresponde_ – dijo un tanto molesta Hermione

- _Yo no me comporto como un bebe_ – alejo Ron

- _No?_ – cuestiono Ginny

- _No _– contesto tajantemente

- _Tranquilos, no empiecen a discutir, ¿por qué mejor no empezamos?_ – dijo Harry

- _Me parece perfecto_ – dijo Hermione abriendo un libro

Después de un rato las dos chicas de sexto terminaron con sus tareas, así que decidieron retirarse, Ron iba a replicar pero después de pensarlo un poco se contuvo. Realizaron una redacción de 2 metros para McGonagall sobre la transformación de objetos inanimados a objetos vivos, un cuestionario para Flitwick sobre los encantamientos estimulantes avanzados, un dibujo del aparato digestivo de una planta carnívora magia para la profesora Sprount, la lectura de unos mapas celestes para la profesora Siniestra, el profesor de DCAO les pidió una redacción con todas la criaturas que habían visto desde primer año, y fue requisito que como máximo tuviera la extensión de 1 metro de pergamino, lo que le encanto a Ron y disgusto a Hermione porque no podía poner todo lo "indispensablemente" importante. Harry y Ron tuvieron que hacer las predicciones para los primeros dos meses del años para Trelawney y Hermione un sin fin de cuentas para Vector.

Al llegar la hora de la cena los tres estaban sumamente cansados y hambrientos, así que la oportuna idea de Ron de ir a cenar no les disgusto en lo absoluto, recogieron todas sus pertenencias de la biblioteca y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Después de la cena, los tres amigos decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el lago, se sentaron bajo un árbol que ya habían adoptado como su lugar favorito y observaron como el calamar gigante sacaba algunos de sus tentáculos. Después algún tiempo Ron dijo que se le había olvidado un cuaderno donde tenia todo el trabajo de Snape y que iría por el, dejando al ojiverte y a la castaña solos en el lago, en medio de la luna.

- _Lo siento_ – dijo de pronto Harry, con la mirada fija en el lago

- _¿Qué?_ – se sorprendió Hermione por lo que Harry había dicho

- _Lo siento_ – volvió a repetir y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella – _siento no haber sabido hacerte feliz_

- _No Harry, no digas eso, los momentos que estuve a tu lado han sido los mejores de mi vida_

- _Si, lo mismo digo, y lamento que esto se haya tenido que acabar_

- _Si, Harry, pero el amor es un sentimiento muy importante y entiendo que cuando amas a alguien hay gente que puede salir herida_ (n/a: esto se traduce como que amas a Cho y entiendo porque me heriste, según Hermione y según lo entiende Harry es amo a Draco y no importa si tu saliste herido por amarme a mi. ¿me entendieron?, espero que si)

- _Si_ – dijo tristemente Harry – _sabes, nunca hablamos de lo que sucedió esa tarde_

- _Para que?_ – hablaba igual de triste que el chico – _creo que todo quedo claro, además no tiene caso hablar de eso ahora_ – la chica empezó a temblar de frió, Harry al ver esto se quito su abrigo y se lo puso alrededor de sus hombros - _¿qué haces?_ – se sorprendió Hermione por lo que el chico hacia

- _Así no tendrás fri_ – respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio – _y no te preocupes por mi, que yo ya me estaba asando con eso puesto_ – mintió el chico

- _Siempre eres así, nunca cambias_ – dijo mas para si, que para Harry, pero estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Harry la escucho perfectamente

- _A caso te gustaría que cambiara?_ – interrogo el ojiverde

- _No_ – contesto simplemente la chica, y le dirigió una sincera sonrisa, en ese momento sus ojos hicieron contacto y se envolvieron en la mágica aura del amor, la chica se estaba dejando llevar por su emociones, sus labios estaban tan cerca uno del otro, pero reacciono antes de continuar y cometer, según ella un error – _espero que seas feliz con Cho_

- _Hermione, yo aun te am...._- y como si la invocaran apareció Cho frente a ellos

- _Harry!!_ – grito y se le tiro encima, ocasionando que la distancia entre Harry y Hermione aumentara considerablemente – _Harry, te he estado buscando, no crea que pensaba irme sin despedirme de ti_

Hermione se paro y les dijo – _Si me disculpan, debo ir a empacar_ – se quito la capa que Harry le había dado y se dirigió al castillo. Una lagrima solitaria cayo por su mejilla, pero a la vez sonrió es feliz

En el camino hacia el castillo Hermione se encontró con Ron, éste pregunto por Harry, pero Hermione le dijo que estaba un poco ocupado con Cho y que era mejor dejarlos solos, y que ellos debían ir a empacar, Ron no supo que decir ni que hacer, y se limito a seguir a Hermione. Se dirigieron a la sala común y cada uno tomo rumbo a su habitación.

Por otro lado, Harry no la estaba pasando muy bien, tenia a Cho, colgada del cuello y diciendo quien sabe cuantas sandeces, así que opto por ser un poco mas duro y arrancársela del cuello.

- _¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?_ – pregunto visiblemente molesto Harry

- _Despidiéndome de mi chico_ – contesto con voz melosa Cho

- _TU chico?, por favor_ – bufo Harry

- _Oh, estas molesto porque te arruine el momento romántico con la dientes de conejo? _– su voz estaba a la defensiva

- _Que te importa, y de lo repito, no la llames as_ – dijo cortante Harry

- _Creí que ya lo habías entendido_ – dijo Cho – _a ella no le interesas, creo que hasta alegre se a puesto cuando se entero sobre lo nuestro, te lo digo ella no esta enamorada te ti, entiéndelo!!_ – diciéndolo con desesperación – _y que yo recuerde no has puesto ninguna queja a los comentarios de todo el colegio sobre nuestra relación_

- _Y tu no puedes entender que no existe y nunca existirá un "nosotros"_ – dijo mordazmente

- _Ya lo hubo, porque no puede volver haberlo?_ – pregunto Cho

_- Porque no me interesas, no eres una persona con la quien yo quiera pasar el tiempo_

- _Ah,!!_ – dijo con sorna – _ahora el niño que derroto al que no-debe-ser-nombrado, el gran Harry Potter, decide que no quiere pasar el tiempo conmigo, Ah!!, pero si decidiste que Cedric dejara de pasarlo, ¿cierto?, sabes no tienes derecho a decidir NADA_ – grito la chica oriental

- _Entiéndelo Cho, yo no mate a Cedric, lamento no haber podido hacer nada al respecto, pero tu no sabes lo que fue esa allí, la impotencia de verlo morir y no hacer nada, entiendes eso, no, claro que no, solo te importas lo que te pase a ti_

- _No mataste a Cedric_ – gritaba mientras lloraba – _pero por tu culpa él murió, sino hubiese agarrado esa copa, el estaría aquí, el estaría vivo, dices que solo me importa lo que me pase a mí, mira quién lo dice, el Señor Yo, déjame decirte algo, no te libraras tan fácil de mí, para ti fue muy sencillo, la ultima vez, con el apoyo de la dientes de conejo, pero ahora no tienes nada mas que a mi, así que te aguantas como yo lo tuve que hacer, al no tener mas a Cedric. Eres un egoísta_ – le grito al chico de ojos esmeralda mientras le daba una tremenda bofetada que lo tomo por sorpresa.

- _ESTAS LOCA_ – grito Harry mientras se iba en dirección al castillo, dejando a una Cho Chang sumamente alterada, destrozada y tumbada sobre la césped llorando silenciosamente; por su parte Harry trataba de aferrarse a lo que Hermione le había dicho hace tiempo _De acuerdo Harry, sino lo hubieses dejado agarrar la copa, tal vez, y solo tal vez, Cedric estaría vivo, pero que tal si solo Cedric la hubiera agarrado, estaría muerto y nadie sabría que Voldemort había regresado, tu no tienes la culpa_ Sabia que no tenia la culpa de nada, pero en ese instante se sentía culpable de quitarle a Cho lo que ella quería, no haber podido hacer nada por ayudar a Cedric.

Subió a la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigió a su dormitorio, tenia que empacar, pues pasaría, las vacaciones en la Madriguera con los Weasley, cuando entro a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo Ron le esperaba para preguntar que había pasado con Cho, Harry le contó el desagradable incidente y Ron llamo a Cho como una vieja histérica y loca y que gracias a Dios, no la tendría que aguantar en todas las vacaciones, todo lo que dijo Ron subieron los ánimos de Harry, y empaco con gran entusiasmo para las vacaciones.

* * *

Bueno, ya saben la continuación depende de ustedes, así que a dejar:

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review

Ya tenemos titulo para el sexto libro, esperemos que llegue pronto a las librerías, ¿ustedes quién creen que sea el príncipe de los media sangre?


	8. El mejor regalo de Navidad

_Disclaim:_ Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión.

Hola ¿cómo han estado?, espero que bien y que no intenten matarme por el retrazo, pero he tenido muchos problemas con la computadora, además parece que la "señorita inspiración" también salió de vacaciones, aunque de pronto se me vino un Focus que no pude desaprovechar. El próximo capitulo ya esta en proceso, así que espero no tardarme mucho en subirlo, pero no prometo nada, todo depende de la "señorita inspiración", que deje de sacarme de Internet la computadora y claro de sus maravillosos review, que procederé a contestar:

**Harumi-chan:** Me alegro que te arremete mi ff, y creo que la mejor pareja es H&Hr (ojalá Rowling nos escuche je je je). Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Shiuling:** Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusta la historia, aquí dejo el capitulo 8, que espero sea de tu agrado y dejes tu opinión.

**Lyzbeth:** Hola!!, me agrado mucho platicar contigo por el msm, y sino mal recuerdo, según dijiste la peli 3, debió estrenarse justamente ayer en tu país, ¿cierto?, ojalá puedas verla pronto y me dices que tal de pareció. Espero que este capitulo te guste y me dejes tu opinión ¿ok?

**Nelly Esp:** Me da gusto que te haya gustado, veremos que sucede con Hermione y Draco en siguiente capitulo, así que sigue en línea y espero tu review.

**Hrs-Alinch-Her:** Gracias, gracias, gracias, te preguntarás ¿por qué? (bueno a parte del review) por darme luz verde con respecto a lo D/G, estaba buscando una manera de seguir la historia sin llega a eso, pero simplemente no podía y por mas que lo pensara para no ponerlo se me ocurrían miles de cosas para ponerlo ¿te ha pasado eso alguna vez?, de todas formas tratare de no ponerlo tan meloso, pues aquí nuestra pareja principal en el ojiverde y la castaña. Eso de "amigos"... no se... ahora que Harry sabe que lo ama...tal vez...cambie pronto...tal vez. Dudley? Oo, pensándolo tal vez, pero lo veo poco probable, para eso Petunia tendría que ser una squib (aunque hay mucha gente que piensa eso), pero para ser una squib, los padre de Lily y Petunia tendrían que ser magos, y bueno pues...en el libro 5 en el pensadero Snape llama a Lily sangre sucia, y sino fuera así sus padre serian conocidos dentro del mundo mágico, pues serian sangre limpia ¿no?. Me gustaría saber tus razones para la cual llegaste a esa conclusión, porque cuando leí que creía que era Dudley, me pareció una buena opción, pero luego me puse a pensar y salió todo lo escrito arriba. Espero que te guste el capitulo y espero tu review.

**Sakimi:** Si!!, la parte que me gusta también es cuando burro le dice "tas tan metido en tus capas cebollita", je je je. Gracias por tus opiniones acerca del capitulo. Bueno con respecto a que Harry es el príncipe Media Sangre, no lo creo, bueno, leyendo el titulo todos podríamos pensar que es Harry o Voldemort, Yo pensé eso, pero según leí Rowling negó que sea cualquiera de estos dos, si fuera Harry el libro no se llamaría Harry Potter y el príncipe Media Sangre, sino Harry Potter el príncipe Media Sangre, aunque todavía queda la posibilidad de que sea el heredero de Gryffindor, aunque no debemos dejarnos llevar por el hecho de que Harry haya sacado la espada del sombrero, muchos dicen por allí que solo el heredero la podría sacar, pero en el libro Dumbledore le dice que solo un verdadero Gryffindor la podría sacar, aunque quisa sea una pista es decir si te apellidas Hernández (por ejemplo) con el paso del tiempo el apellido se puede perder, pero tu tatara tatara nieto sigue siendo miembro de la familia Hernández ¿no?. Espero no haberte aburrido y que aun tengas ganas de leer el capitulo je je je Espero tu review!!

**Monik:** Bueno por lo menos, después de leer el capitulo, Harry se entera de una cosa que...bueno, es un paso importante para la reconciliación, ahora el punto es que Hermione se entere de eso también. Si creo que Hermione no la hubiera pasado tan mal en el capitulo anterior sino es por la intervención de Cho, pero bueno...que se le va hacer lo hecho, hecho esta y solo nos queda esperar que se reconcilien (no si me quedo a esperar yo, no creo que nunca lo hagan, je je je, mejor me pongo a escribir). Espero tu review de este capitulo.

Sin mas rodeos los dejo con el capitulo 8, y espero sus review.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El mejor regalo de Navidad**

Eran alrededor de la 6:00 pm, cuando Hermione llego acompañada de su padre a casa, estaba cansada por el viaje, pero sus energías se renovaron cuando recibió un afectuoso abrazo por parte de su madre. Subieron a su habitación a desempacar, pero aun cuando Hermione se veía contenta de estar allí, la señora Granger se percato que había un toque de tristeza en los ojos de su hija, la conocía demasiado, a pesar no estar juntas siempre, para sabe que algo no andaba bien.

- _Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?_ – pregunto su madre

- _Nada _– se sorprendió de la pregunta - _¿qué habría de ocurrir?, solo que estoy muy contenta de pasar la Navidad aqu_

_- Cielo, estas triste, tus ojos no me engañan, ¿paso algo en el colegio?_ – dijo con dulzura

- _No, todo esta perfecto_ – mintió la chica – _solo mucho trabajo, pero nada que no pueda controlar, no te preocupes_

- _Todo bien con Harry?_ – insistió su madre, y esta vez dio en el blanco, pues la actitud alegre que Hermione había tenido hasta el momento se vio sumamente alterada

- _Si _– dijo con tristeza

- _Hermione, nunca has sido buena mintiéndome, pero bueno si no quieres contarme... lo entiendo_ – y no insistió mas, siguió desempacando la ropa de su hija, después de algún tiempo en silencio Hermione hablo y le contó lo que sucedió y que Harry y ella eran solamente amigos.

- _Es mejor así a perderlo por completo_ – luchando por que sus lagrimas no cayeran, pero la señora Granger la abrazo con dulzura y éstas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas – _no puedo creerlo, esto aun me duele, me estoy comportando como una niña chiquita ¿verdad?_

- _No cielo, te duele porque lo amas y creo que has enfrentado esto de una manera muy madura, estoy orgullosa de ti_

- _Gracias _

- _Aunque cielo, creo que le debiste dar una oportunidad para explicarse_

- _Hablamos esa noche y..._

- _No puede decirse que hablaron, si no dejaste al chico emitir sonido alguno _– repuso su madre

- _¿Lo estas defendiendo?_ – aun con lagrimas

- _No cariño, no malentiendas, solo que Harry me parecía un muy buen chico y se me hace difícil creer lo que hizo_

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre, para después separarse, se limpio las lagrimas con una mano y dijo – _bueno, pero no estoy aquí para llorar ¿verdad?, será mejor terminar de desempacar y bajar a cenar, seguro que papá a de tener hambre_

- _Muy cierto cariño, tu padre no dejara de ser un glotón por mas que pasen los años, terminemos con esto_ – y se pusieron a meter la ropa en los cajones y closet.

La mañana de Navidad llegó, Hermione se levanto de la cama, bajo las escaleras y se encontró al pie de un hermoso árbol de navidad cajas envueltas con vistosos papeles de colores, que no se encontraban la noche anterior, sus padres estaba en la cocina y se dirigió hacia ellos. Después de desayunar se dispusieron a abrir los regalos, Hermione recibió de obsequio por parte de sus padres una enciclopedia del mundo mágico, Ginny le regalo el nuevo disco de "Las brujas de Macbeth", Ron le dio de regalo la nueva edición de "Historia de Hogwart" (con una nota que decía que así lo podría leer cuando quisiera sin tener que sacarlo de la biblioteca una y otra y otra y otra ... vez), Draco le obsequió un elegante y fino juego de escritorio, Luna le envió una suscripción al "Quisquilloso" y una dotación completa de ranas de chocolate, Harry le envió un reno (n/a: pueden llamarlo venado o ciervo ¿captan?) de peluche disfrazado de Santa Claus, recibió muchas tarjetas de Navidad de sus demás compañeros, pero sin duda el obsequio que mas le gusto fue una cadena muy fina de oro blanco (n/a: o colgante, como quieran llamarlo) que tenia como dije una rosa que surgía bajo una H que estaba grabada en ella, ese dije era la llave para abrir la cerradura de un diario mágico que acompañaba el regalo, la carta que venía con el obsequio solo decía :

_Feliz Navidad, espero que todas las personas a las que amas estén contigo en estas fechas_

_Con cariño JPE_

Hermione sabia perfectamente quien le había mandado ese regalo, pero lo que no entendía era porque esconder su nombre. La señora Weasley le envió un sweeter; solo que este no era como el de los años anteriores, era mas "femenino" y con algunos detalles bordados; además de una carta donde le hacia algunas preguntas sobre el viaje a la casa de campo, la chica se levanto y dijo a sus padre que iría a su habitación a responder una carta de la mamá de su amiga sobre el viaje. Los señores Granger estaba enterados de este viaje y les pareció una buena idea, ya que ellos irían a un simposium sobre odontología en los Angeles, Ca. la última semana de vacaciones y no querían dejar a Hermione sola.

En la Madriguera el espíritu navideño se vivía en plenitud, todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley y sus invitados (Harry y Luna) estaban sentados alrededor del árbol de navidad de la sala, había papel de envoltura por todas parte pues estaban abriendo los regalos y llego el turno de abrir los que Hermione había enviado.

Ginny recibió un libro muggle "_Historia del arte, desde sus inicios hasta nuestra Era" _la pelirroja estaba muy interesada en la pintura y escultura, y admiraba las obras de arte de los muggles, pues no utilizaban magia para crear tan dividas obras (según su opinión). Ron recibió un libro sobre quidditch _"La Historia de los Chudley Cannons, sus jugadores, sus triunfos, sus premios...todo lo que siempre quisiste saber"_. A Luna le obsequio un libro titulado _"Mitos y leyendas muggles"_. La señora Weasley recibió un libro sobre rectas de cocina muggles _"El arte gastronómico"_ , el señor Weasley _"Electricidad, principios básicos"_, el cual al momento de desenvolver empezó a leer con atención ajeno de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Harry recibió un estuche titulado _"Todo lo que un capitán debe tener"_, al abrirlo encontrabas un libro que tenia por titulo _"Las mejores jugadas de quidditch a través de los tiempos"_, el estuche también traía lo que parecía un juego de ajedrez, solo que el tablero era un mini estadio y las piezas eras siete jugadores de color rojo y siete de color amarillo, que al colocarlos en el tablero, mágicamente se suspendía en el aire en el puesto que desempeñaba la pieza, traía también unas mini pelotas, que no se salían a mas de 2 m de distancia del tablero.

- _Wow, esta increíble Harry _– decía Fred

- _Si con eso asegurarán la copa para Gryffindor este año_ – siguió George

- _Si, pero hay un problema_ – dio Ron – _no se mueven_ – señalando a los jugadores que seguían en su posición

- _Supongo que tendrán que leer esto_ – dijo la menor de los Weasley mostrando otro librillo donde se podía leer _"Instructivo para el tablero"_

- _Hermione es genial_ – se limito a decir Harry

- _Eso lo dices tu, porque a ti te regalo mas que libros _– decía Fred desenvolviendo un libro con desgaño

- _No sea grosero_ – le reprocho la señora Weasley

- _Esa chica es genial_ – dijo su gemelo George desenvolviendo otro libro – _mira!!_ – mostrándole el titulo del libro _"Encantamientos y Pociones para Bromas, nivel básico"_

- _"Encantamientos y Pociones para Bromas, nivel avanzado" _– dijo Fred leyendo su libro

- _Eso quiere decir...-_ dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron a la pila de regalos buscando uno mas dirigido hacia ellos

- _Lo tengo _– dijo George

- _Ábrelo!!_ – insistió su igual, los demás solo los veían con caras de interrogación

- _"Encantamientos y Pociones para Bromas, nivel intermedio"_ – leyó George – _mira aquí dice los efectos que tiene el veneno de las dosis_ – dijo mientras hojeaba el libro

- _Te haberlo sabido nos habríamos ahorrado fuertes dolores_ – dijo recordando lo ocurrido en su séptimo curso.

Al medio día Harry se encontraba junto con Ron platicando en la recamara, mientras las chicas ayudaban a la señora Weasley con el "recalentado", cuando una lechuza café pardo entro por la ventana y dejo una carta sobre la cabeza de Harry, hecho esto no espero respuesta ni reacción por los presentes y emprendió el vuelo por donde había venido. Harry tomo la carta y la leyo:

_Quiero disculparme por todo el daño que te he hecho, enmendare mi error, solo espero que puedas perdonarme_

_Atte. Cho Chang_

Harry se inquieto con la carta, pero como Ron dijo _no le des importancia, quien sabe que se le habrá ocurrido a esa vieja loca ahora_ , y siguiendo el consejo de su amigo no le dio importancia y pronto se le olvido el asunto pues Ron no dejaba de hablar de lo que leía en su libro de los Chudley Cannons

El tiempo transcurre rápidamente y tres semanas pasaron desde que salieron de vacaciones y la hora de partir a la casa de campo llego. Hermione le envió una lechuza a Ginny donde le decía que pasaría por ella mañana temprano. Ginny se encontraba empacando mientras platicaba con Ron, Harry y Luna

- _Bueno Ginny, espero que te diviertas_ – dijo su hermano

- _Claro, como tu no vas a estar allí es fácil decirlo_ – decía molesta Ginny

-_ Si no quieres ir ¿por qué vas? _– pregunto Luna

- _Por culpa de Harry_ – dijo viendo al ojiverde

- _¿Mi culpa?_ – dijo Harry incrédulo

- _Si, tu culpa_ – aseguro la pelirroja

- _¿Por qué?_ – interrogo Luna

- _Porque si no fuera tan tarado Hermione no iría a ese dichoso viaje_

- _Ginny, Harry no es ningún tarado y lo sabes_ – la reprendió Ron

Ginny cerro fuertemente y visiblemente molesta su maleta y dijo – _Harry podríamos hablar_ – el chico asintió y mirando a los demás agrego – _a solas_ – entendiendo lo que Ginny quería decir Ron y Luna salieron de la habitación

- _Supongo que me dirás porque soy un tarado, y porque tengo Yo la culpa_ – dijo con enojo

- _Primero, eres un tarado, porque no debiste hacerle "eso" a Hermione y segundo si no le hubieras hecho "eso" ella hubiera pasado las vacaciones aquí, y por lo tanto yo no tendría que ir a cuidar a tu chica de Malfoy_ – dijo desafiantemente

- _Ginny, según tu ¿qué es "eso" que le hice a Hermione?_ – preguntó cansado de que la pelirroja le echara la culpa de algo que no tenia ni la menor idea.

- _Te parece poco besar a Cho y jugar con los sentimientos de Hermione_

- _Yo no la bese_ – se defendió – _ella me beso a mi_

- _Si, claro_ – murmuro con ironía la pelirroja – _es lo que todos dicen_

- _Y no jugué con Hermione_ – no hizo caso a los comentarios de la menor de los Weasley – _nunca lo haría, yo... la amo_

En un instante el rostro de la pelirroja cambio de uno de enfado a uno de emoción y picardía - _¿Eso en cierto?_

- _Si, la amo _– contesto simplemente y sin previo aviso la pelirroja se le arrojo en un abrazo fraternal - _¿Ginny?_ – pregunto un tanto aturdido por la actitud de la chica

- _Era todo lo que tenia que escuchar_ – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo – _perdóname Harry, pero tenia que comprobar que valía la pena ir con Hermione_ – y viendo la cara de interrogación que tenia el muchacho agrego – _no te preocupes, cuidare de TU chica_ – y le guiño un ojo con picardía

- _¿Qué quieres decir?. ¿por qué y de quién tendrías que cuidar a Hermione?, por cierto recuerda que ella ya no es mi chica_ – esto ultimo lo dijo con tristeza

- _De Malfoy ¿de quién mas?, además Hermione ya no es TU chica porque eres un tarado_ – Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el insulto – _si, no me veas así, eres un tarado, pues si te hubieras dignado a negar la relación que Cho decía tener contigo, Hemione no se hubiera metido en la cabeza que amas a Cho_

- _Tampoco nunca lo acepte_ – se defendió – _además hubiera sido inútil negarlo, y no quería tener que estar dando explicaciones a cada persona del colegio_

- _¿Por qué hubiera sido inútil?_ – pregunto – _además solo era suficiente que lo negaras frente a Hermione, cuando ustedes dos volvieran, todo el colegio se habría dado cuenta que eran mentiras _

- _Hubiera sido inútil, y mejor así, pues así Hermione no me tendrá lastima y podrá ser feliz con Malfoy_

- _¿Malfoy?_ – atragantándose con lo pronunciar el nombre - _¿por qué piensas que Hermione quiere se feliz con Malfoy?_

- _Generalmente cuando amas a una persona quieres ser feliz a su lado ¿no?_ – contento como si fuera lo mas obvio

- _Estas diciendo que Hermione esta enamorada de Malfoy?_ – conteniendo la risa

- _Si_ – contesto dudoso viendo la actitud de Ginny

La pelirroja no pudo mas y se soltó a tal carcajada que le dolió el estomago de tanto reírse, cuando logro controlarse dijo – _Harry eres tarado, ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir eso?, ¿a caso estas loco? _– volviendo a la risa

- _Ginny deja de reírte, no es gracioso_ – molesto ante la actitud de la chica - _Hermione no se puso molesto ni un poco cuando CREYO que besaba a Cho en el campo de quidditch, y esa no es la actitud de una mujer enamorada, según Cho, y creo que tiene razón, Hermione ama a Malfoy _

- Ginny ante la mención de Cho volvió a disgustarse – _Cho?, has estado dejando que esa arpía te meta sandeces en el cerebro?, eres tarado Harry_ – tratando de tranquilizarse – _Hermione no te armo ningún "pancho" _(n/a: entiéndase como escándalo) _porque no les quería dar el gusto de verla destrozada, pero si supieras lo mal que se pone al hablar del asunto_ – molestándose nuevamente - _¿cómo puedes pensar que Hermione ama a Malfoy?, eso es de dementes, ella TE AMA A TI , invento todo el asunto de quedarse como amigos porque no te quería perder, quería tenerte aun cerca, quería que fueras feliz, porque según ella amabas a Cho_

Harry estaba anonadado con lo que acababa de oír, Hermione lo amaba tanto como él a ella, se dio cuenta que la pelirroja tenia razón, el era un tarado, pero quería asegurarse de que sus oídos no le habían jugado sucio y pregunto – _Hermione me... me...me ama?_

- _Si Harry, Hermione te ama, que de eso no te quepa la menor duda, ella me lo ha dicho_ – el chico tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la cual Ginny se dio cuenta – _Malfoy es solo su amigo, aunque no creo que él la vea de la misma forma, es por eso que Ron dijo que era conveniente que acompañara a Hermione, para asegurarme que no intente sobrepasarse con ella, y si lo intenta, estaré allí para arruinar sus planes_ – dijo esto ultimo con orgullo, tal y como lo habrían dicho los gemelos después de que algunas de sus bromas tuvieran éxito

- _Gracias Ginny _– el ojiverde no sabia que mas decir, estaba tan agradecido con aquella chica, pues le había dado el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir, saber que Hermione lo amaba le regreso la alegría que había perdido meses antes – _te debo una_

- _Si Harry, lo sé, y una muuuuuuuuuy grande_ – bromeo la chica. Harry se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando Ginny agrego – _Harry, solo una cosa, en determinado caso que "mi misión" falle, prométeme que no dejaras que Malfoy te la quite y que harás todo lo posible por conquistarla de nuevo, ¿lo prometes?_

- _Lo prometo Ginny, y no te preocupes que aunque "tu misión" tenga éxito lo haré_ – abrió la puerta _lo estoy haciendo_ y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Bueno, ya saben la continuación depende de ustedes, así que a dejar:

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review

La pregunta sigue abierta ¿ustedes quién creen que sea el príncipe de los media sangre?

Según nuestra querida J.K. Rowling, no es Harry ni Voldemort ¿quién será?, he leído que este libro tiene mucha relación con La Cámara de los Secretos.

Les haré otra pregunta que me tiene "picando" desde hace días, ¿Lily tendrá alguna relación con Voldemort?, me explicaré, en el primer libro Voldemort le dice a Harry que su madre no debía morir, mas tarde en la enfermería Harry le pregunta a Dumbledore por que Voldemort dijo eso, y este le dice que lo sabrá cuando sea oportuno; en el segundo libro, cuando Harry esta a punto de morir por el veneno del basilisco Tom le dice a Harry que pronto verá a su querida madre impura (lógico, le dice esto porque, según él, pronto moriría, pero porque le tiene que decir eso, en todo caso le pudo haber dicho que vería a sus padres ¿no?). Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es a Voldemort que mas le daba si moría un sangre sucia más?

Bueno mi propia respuesta a todo esto sería que si Lily no hubiera muerto protegiendo a Harry, Voldemort lo hubiera podido matar sin ningún problema, y dado que no fue así, sino todo lo contrario y perdió todos sus poderes, Voldemort dice que Lily no debía morir, ¿me explico?, ok, pero si esto es cierto ¿porqué Dumbledore no se lo dijo a Harry en el primer libro?, es decir, le explico que Lily murió protegiéndolo, no le seria difícil a Harry entenderlo, y ahora con 15 años, bueno en el próximo libro 16, no le ha explicado eso, ¿qué tan preparado necesitas estar para entenderlo?. Ahora Rowling en su pagina nos toma por locos al pensar que Lily fue una mortifaga, así que esa posibilidad esta descartada.

Espero sus opiniones del capitulo y de estos últimos comentario. Sin duda estoy desesperada por que salga el libro seis ¿verdad? Je je je je je

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review


End file.
